Kaleidoscope Dreams
by TwistedGem
Summary: "It's like the world slows down when you're under water. Everything stretches, almost like life paused for a moment. Seconds are minutes. Minutes become hours. Hours feel like days…you could have a whole other life down here." "Yes. You could."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

_I taste you in infinite colors  
Collide in a fountain  
At least we are lovers  
Kaleidoscope dream..._

-Miguel, Kaleidoscope Dream

* * *

Kaldur mumbled tiredly about something, making Artemis giggle as they relaxed in his room. They were lounging against the headboard while talking. It had been a long day and Kaldur felt sleepy but didn't feel like drifting off yet. Especially when Artemis was in such a good mood. She had been worried about him for so long that it was nice to her relaxed for once. Artemis looked at her tired friend and smiled. He was finally getting better and showing it. Suddenly, she felt an urge to be closer to him. Giving into an urge she would've once resisted, she sat up and moved so that she was straddling him.

Kaldur automatically tensed and looked at her in shock, his hands instinctively going to her waist to steady her. He definitely wasn't sleepy anymore.

"Is this okay?" Artemis asked as he did. She learned while underwater that Atlanteans were naturally more intimate with each other than humans. This fact amused her to no end, considering how proper Kaldur was. It also propelled her to stop being so afraid to touch him. But this was one of the blurry lines of their friendship. She _was_ human and Kaldur knew that this wasn't a norm between friends in her world, that it was a step further. However, Kaldur just relaxed and leaned back, getting use to her weight on him before shrugging. After the initial shock wore off, he couldn't help but feel comfortable with her like this. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Artemis gave him a shy smile before looked at his tattoos curiously. She tilted her head before running her fingers over them. Kaldur took a deep breath, not expecting the touch. He looked at her face, the attentiveness and rapture in it, as he tried not to shudder from her touch. Artemis ignored the reaction.

"Were you born with these?" She asked. He shook his head.

"They came while studying sorcery. Had I trained long enough, they would've disappeared, only showing when I used my powers." He explained. He bit back as sigh as she traced them. "They're…sensitive." Artemis raised her eyebrow.

"You seemed fine when I or anyone else touched them." She said. Kaldur closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"No one's ever touched them…like this." He said, his voice low and rough.

"Nobody?" Artemis questioned. _Not even Tula? _Kaldur looked down somberly.

"Nobody," he repeated. "She hated hers." Artemis was silent, pausing, as she looked Kaldur up and down before being caught in his gaze. They stared at each other, lost in the other's eyes. While Artemis' hands traced his tattoos over and over again, he explored her as well. His hands traveled freely over her waist, the curve of her neck, the small of her back…she hummed at Kaldur's touch, closing her eyes.

"Don't finish studying." Artemis murmured.

"Why?" Artemis smiled a little at the question before opening her eyes.

"Because I can't imagine you without them." She told him, tracing his tattoos from the top of his shoulders to the back of his hands. "Or your webbed hands." She moved her hands up his arms, and over his shoulder until her fingers were skimming the bottom of his throat. "Or your gills."

Kaldur watched her curiously as she cupped his face. His heart beat nervously as she stared at him. There were plenty of ways that Artemis could hurt or kill at that moment but the look in her eye scared him more than anything.

"I almost lost my mind once." He said hesitantly. "Don't make me forget who you are." He was careful not to use her real name, just in case someone was listening. Or so he told himself. There were also the memories that came attached to it…and the guilt hiding there.

"Forget who I am," Artemis said softly, looking down. "That's what I was afraid. You forgetting who I was or remembering too well without the other memories. But mostly, I was afraid you would lose yourself." She moved her hands from his face to her lap, staring at them. "You were going to leave me here by myself."

"I wouldn't-"

"You almost did." She cut off, looking up at him, panic seeping into her voice and eyes. Kaldur grimaced at her fear, wishing she never had to feel it. Artemis looked away as her eyes became watery. "I'm still trying to convince myself that you're safe. That you're still here." Kaldur cupped her face and turned her so that she was looking at him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. She nodded, biting her lip. He leaned his forehead against hers, stroking her neck lightly.

"I'm a man of my word." He told her. He wiped away her tears, as he looked her in the eye. "I won't leave you." The intensity and determination left no room for argument. She relaxed and let her fear start to ebb away.

A shadow fell over the room suddenly. Artemis instinctively moved her arms around Kaldur's neck and moved closer to him, her heart jumping. Kaldur automatically wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. They looked out the window, the only source of light and watched as it brightened. Kaldur peered up at the surface.

"It must be a storm." He commented.

"A storm?" Artemis asked, trying to follow his gaze. "How do you know?"

"The ripples," Kaldur explained, "And the waves crashing against the surface. It's getting darker because of the clouds blocking the moon. We're too low to feel it but you can hear it vaguely."

Artemis listened intently and the sound of water crashing met her ears. She smiled. Kaldur was right. But even as a storm brewed above them, the sea around them seemed content. Fish darted past the window as they usually did and it felt strangely calm.

"It's like the world slows down when you're under water." Artemis said. "Everything stretches, almost like life paused for a moment. Seconds are minutes. Minutes become hours. Hours feel like days…you could have a whole other life down here."

"Yes." Kaldur agreed. "You could."

Artemis turned to him and found him staring at her unwaveringly. She suddenly became aware of his arms around her and how close they were. She bit her lip before leaning her head on his shoulder, her breath ghosting over his tattoos like a light caress. Kaldur closed his eyes, shivering as he felt it, not expecting the sensitivity of his skin. He pulled her hair out of its usual ponytail before running his fingers through it, tugging it lightly. Artemis moaned before leaning back, goose bumps spreading across her skin. His eyes snapped open, his pale green slicing into her dark grey. She felt herself getting overwhelmed by him and was only mildly surprised when he kissed her.

Artemis pressed herself closer to him as she kissed him back. He moved them so that she was lying on her back. His hands traveled down her sides. She sighed while running her hands down his back, lightly scratching his tattoos. Kaldur hissed before biting her lip. Artemis moaned before shifting under him. Kaldur sighed contently before moving to explore the rest of her skin, another shadow falling over them.

They couldn't see the other as they continued, the storm casting them into darkness. Only the briefest relief of light let them see glimpses of the other. Artemis remembered admiring how strong his back looked as she peppered kisses along it and Kaldur was thoughtful when looking at her legs, fascinated by how long they seemed at that moment. But they never looked at each other; too scared they might snap out of the moment if they did.

They changed their pace like the water above them. Some moments were slow and calming. Like when he saw his fingers trailing across her skin, mesmerized by the sight or when she kissed his temple tenderly. Then Artemis would nip at tattoos and their desire would rage forward. He would bite at her skin, marking her in the dark. She scratched at his back when he did, leaving shallow cuts behind.

Certain moments seemed to stick out more than others. Moments when Artemis could tell you every detail about feeling shy as Kaldur removed her clothes before becoming consumed by him when he kissed her. Kaldur remembered feeling cold as Artemis slipped off his clothes and the cold air of the ship hit his skin before the warmth of Artemis' skin pulled him back.

No matter how fast or slow they went time never seemed to move for them.

Artemis gripped his shoulders in the dark, feeling him breathe heavily against her neck as he moved inside her. He groaned as she tightened around him. He kissed her one last time before breaking away so they could moan. There was just enough light for Kaldur to see Artemis arch her back one last time before coming undone underneath him. He clenched his teeth, gripping the sheets tight and groaning as he followed her.

In that one moment, every emotion that Kaldur had hidden-the anxiety from the mission, the guilt he felt for betrayal, the anger he felt towards his king and father, the desire he had for the girl underneath him-gripped him, paralyzing him, before washing away. He felt…lighter. Relieved and satisfied.

Alive.

Kaldur looked up as a flash of light came into the room. For the first time since they began, he looked Artemis. She was breathing heavily before sighing, her eyes content but still burning for more.

No regret. No remorse. There was no time for that.

So Kaldur didn't feel guilty as he kissed her gently, leaving a trail down the side of her face before burying his face in her neck. Artemis ran her fingers through his hair soothingly as she lay there with him silently, listening to the storm before drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

_Can you imagine_

_A field of red lights_  
_ They flickers and flashes_  
_ 'Cause our joy is electric_  
_ Kaleidoscope dream_

-Miguel, Kaleidoscope Dream

* * *

Artemis was playing with Kaldur's fingers absentmindedly while lying on his bed. Kaldur was reviewing a mission and information on the Reach, noting what he should report to Nightwing. Suddenly, the room darkened and they looked out the window. A vague drumming sound filled the room.

"It's raining." Kaldur commented.

"It is." Artemis agreed. She turned to him with a knowing look, scooting closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she leaned towards him, stopping a just before she touched his lips. They stared and waited, desire burning inside of them, knowing all they would need is one single touch…Kaldur pulled away with an exasperated sigh.

"We can't do this." He said.

"We can if we want to." Artemis argued.

"You're someone else's." Kaldur whispered harshly, turning to her with blazing eyes. Artemis looked at him with matching intensity. The air seemed to crack in between them.

"Not right now." She whispered. Kaldur looked at her incredulously. _Please tell me that was some sick joke,_ Kaldur thought. He opened his mouth but the alarm went off, signaling everyone to the loading deck.

"Another mission." Kaldur said. Artemis nodded as he stood up, grabbing his helmet from the table. She followed his lead, grabbing her crossbow from under the bed and her mask from the bedside table. "We're not finished with this discussion." Kaldur reminded her.

"Let's go." She said, ignoring the statement and walking towards the door.

* * *

Artemis woke up with a dull ache on the back of her head. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open and noticed that she was laying on something soft. She looked around. Last time her eyes were open, she was in Metropolis at a warehouse. How did she get to Kaldur's bedroom?

"Welcome back." She turned and saw Kaldur sitting beside her. She smiled, immediately relaxing, not even realizing how tense she was. Then her face scrunched up as she tried to understand when he meant before remembering that she got hit on the head. It must have knocked her out. She gave him a small, embarrassed smile.

"Glad to be back." She told him as she snuggled deeper into the pillow under her. As she did, she saw Kaldur treating a wound on her leg she forgot was there and that she was no longer in her uniform but shorts and a training top. "That was close." She commented, nodding towards the leg he was bandaging.

"A little too close for my liking." Kaldur responded. Artemis shrugged.

"I volunteered for the job." She reminded him.

"And I'm not sure whether or not I'm glad you did." Kaldur confessed. Artemis' jaw dropped a little in shock. She clenched her jaw as she realized how much his words hurt. Why would he say that?

"I hate that you're in the crossfire of all this, not to mention the guilt I feel from being around you now." Kaldur paused before looking at her with sincere eyes. "But I can't say that I'm not glad you're here." Artemis bit her lip to stop from smiling as he wrapped the final bandage around her leg. He kissed the spot right above it before standing up.

"Right now I'm with you." Artemis said, sitting up and watching him as he walked around the room.

"With someone waiting at home for you." He reminded, mindfully not to say Wally's name. Artemis looked down in shame, closing her eyes.

"But I need someone else." She confessed quietly. The room fell quiet before Artemis heard the sound of Kaldur's footsteps as he crossed the room. He tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. Artemis' heart pounded as he leaned down. She stretched up, eager to feel his lips on hers.

"Is that what you're going to tell Wally as an explanation?" Kaldur asked, his lips lightly brushing hers as he spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "What are you going to do when you go back?" Artemis frowned slightly at his words but his teasing distracted her.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." She said breathlessly, leaning in once more. She almost groaned when he pulled away. He walked across the room to finish putting together his armor.

"Well, when you do, tell me so I can savor the last few moments of our friendship." Kaldur told her. Artemis slid off the bed carefully before walking over to him. She placed her hand on his stomach, making him stop to look at her.

"If finds out, I will." She promised.

"When he finds out." Kaldur said, doubting that Artemis could keep a secret like this from Wally.

"If. " she repeated before looking away with guilt. "I'm a woman, Kaldur. It's always an 'if'." Kaldur didn't respond as he ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed contently, stepping closer to him. He kissed her forehead sweetly. Artemis smiled slightly. It surprised her how natural Kaldur's affection was. It never felt forced or thought out. It just happened.

"I have to meet with my father." He told her. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He stepped around her to the door.

"I'll be here waiting." She promised. He rested his hand on the door before turning back to her. His eyes were sad as he looked at her.

"I know." He said before exiting, leaving Artemis to wonder whether or not he was happy about that.

A few hours later, an exhausted Kaldur entered the room to the sight of Artemis sprawled across the bed softly snoring, a book in hand. He chuckled a bit at the sight before walking over to his side of the bed, where her head rested. He sat on the edge, looking down at her. She looked peaceful like that with her hair wildly framing her face. _Sleeping Beauty,_ he thought, thinking of one of the human fairy tales Nightwing told him about years ago. Suddenly curious, he leaned down and softly kissed Artemis upside down. When he pulled away, her eyes were blinking open.

"Hey," She greeted him, her voice still heavy with sleep. He chuckled.

"Hi." He said, leaning down to kiss her neck. Artemis looked at him with a bemused smile.

"Did you kiss me awake?" She asked. He nodded.

"You reminded me of Sleeping Beauty. I was trying to see if it really worked." Artemis giggled.

"While I normally would find that cheesy," She stroked his face gently. "That felt nice. Plus you did it upside down so I have to give you points for originality." She tilted her head curiously before moving her hand away from his face. "I thought you said you didn't want to do this. And you were gone for so long…" Kaldur rested his head against her shoulder.

"I needed some time to think about all of this. I don't want to do this to you or to him..." He murmured before looking in her eyes again. "But I want to be with you. I need someone else, too…I said we can have another life down here and I meant it." Artemis let out a breath of relief before running her fingers through his short hair. The faithful part of her wants to be disgusted that she was so relieved but it was quiet from the stress of this mission.

"Don't regret this." She warned him.

"It's too late for that." He whispered right before she kissed him. He relaxed as she moved her lips against his lazily, not the burning desire that had fueled them the first time or a few hours ago. It was just a kiss. Eventually he pulled away, her grey eyes slicing right into his and a sense of dread fell over him.

_What did I get myself into?_

* * *

The beginnings of a storm brewed over the Atlantic but the couple below the surface was still oblivious to it. Instead, they rolled around in the bed they shared, talking quietly and laughing loud before furiously shushing the other, giggling the whole time. They were only quiet when their lips met.

Artemis wrestled with Kaldur playfully. It had been quiet the last couple of days with no missions. She didn't mind though. The less time they spent on missions, the more time they spent doing this.

It had been two weeks since they made their decision, which included Artemis moving in for "medical purposes." Living with Kaldur was something Artemis never imagined but now she enjoyed it more than anything. Despite how quiet he was, his presence found a way to fill a room. She liked that about him. She also liked how thoughtful he was, from making sure she was warm at night to keeping her away from his father as much as possible. But what she enjoyed most was when he wasn't so thoughtful of everything.

Like now.

Kaldur rolled them over so that she was on her back, him between her legs and pinning her wrist to the bed. They both were breathing heavily.

"Someone's getting their strength back." Artemis panted. Kaldur smirked.

"It's been back." He said, leaning down to kiss her. "I've just been waiting to show it off." Artemis raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smirk of her own.

"Kaldur getting cocky?" She teased. He shrugged.

"Comes with the job." He said, making her giggle. They kissed quickly and Artemis smiled up at him. Kaldur stared at her. He tried to remember the last time he saw her smile before M'gann shredded his mind. His mind drew a blank. She was always stuck in her persona as Tigress, always serious, just like he was. But after the accident and moving in with him…he had plenty of memories. And with every smile, he began to feel more normal. Slowly, she was making him feel like himself again. At least for a little while.

He loosened his grip on her wrist until it was only a feather of a touch. Artemis tilted her head curiously at the change in mood. Kaldur leaned down until his lips hovered just below her throat. He whispered words in Atlantean against her skin before kissing the spot. Artemis gasped at the literal spark that went through her, seeming to skitter across her skin from his words.

"What was that?" Artemis asked, her eyes wide. Kaldur looked up at her.

"It's a seal of…protection. A promise." He explained vaguely.

"Do they all feel…like that?" Artemis asked. Kaldur chuckled, knowing that the feeling she had-Atlantean magic-was foreign to her. He had heard it was equivalent to a harmless shock on human skin. He guessed it was true.

"No. Only certain kinds." He told her, sitting up. He pulled her up with him so that she was straddling him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him neck.

"You should teach me Atlantean one of these days." She said. Kaldur looked at her curiously.

"You already know the language."

"Only the basics. I want to know more."

"Why?" He asked.

"You're always speaking to me in my language. It's only fair if I learn your first one, too. Fluently." She explained. "How did you learn English anyway?"

"I was close to the king. He was always going in between the surface and Atlantis so he taught me many of the languages he acquired from being up there. Some are sound similar to ours so it's easy to learn. And what I didn't know, I learned from friends." Kaldur said.

"Well, I'm down here surrounded by Atlanteans or ex-Atlanteans. It only makes sense that I learn how to better communicate with them in their language." Kaldur turned this over in his mind before nodding. It did make sense.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Anything beyond hello, how are you, and where's the bathroom?" Kaldur laughed quietly at the last one. Artemis smiled before growing serious. "What you just said." Kaldur froze, his arms tensing around her waist.

"Artemis, what I just said wasn't something to take lightly nor anything for a beginner." He told her nervously. How could he possibly explain to her what he said? _I vow to be your strength. To cherish you above others and bring you happiness. I give you my love and loyalty. I am yours. I will always protect you…_they were the equivalent of human wedding vows.

"But Kaldur-"

"When you're ready, I'll teach them to you." He said, trying to reassure her. She shook her head, looking down.

"I don't want to wait." She whispered, letting him hear the fear in her voice. She was still afraid of losing him. Kaldur tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I promised I would protect you."

"Still…"

"Please," He begged quietly. "Let's just wait for this. Just this once." Artemis looked at how tight his eyes were; she hated the look of anxiety. It reminded her that even now, when he was being strong for her, he was still just as worried and just as nervous as she was. That look quelled her curiosity instantly. She cupped his face, running her thumb against his cheek to soothe him.

"Okay." She said. Kaldur instantly relaxed before beginning his lessons.

He taught her the basic slang and different ways to use it, how to say king, and one phrase. Artemis instantly attached to the phrase, recognizing it from Kaldur's oath. She was shaky and unsure as she tried to master the pronunciation, not use to the words on her tongue. Kaldur would always chuckle before correcting her. She stuck her tongue out at him, making his laugh more and distracting him. They were soon lulled by the storm above them and put thoughts of language aside for a while…

Kaldur was just coming down from the heady feeling of being with Artemis so intimately when he heard the intercom.

"Kaldur'ahm, report to my quarters immediately." Black Manta commanded. Kaldur groaned, burying his face in Artemis' neck. She laughed at his reaction before sighing. Fun time was officially over.

"Another mission." She commented in despair. Kaldur sighed before kissing her neck and pulling out of her. She hissed at the loss of warmth, instantly missing him. Kaldur stood on shaky legs before going to put on his armor. Artemis shrugged on his discarded skirt. It looked like a very short dress on her, Kaldur only being a few inches taller than her.

"You know, you should take me with you one day." She told him. He frowned at her.

"I'm fine on my own." He said. She knew he hated the idea of having her in the same room as his father when it wasn't absolutely necessary. Even then, he was a nervous wreck on the inside.

"Doesn't stop you from being nervous around him." She said, walking towards him. He watched as she did, wishing he could stay with her longer.

"Only when you want to make trouble. Like trying to see him." He told her. She slung her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

"Only for you, I promise." She said. She stood on her tiptoes before leaning towards him, her lips hovering right below his throat.

Kaldur's eyes widened as she whispered, in perfect pronunciation, the Atlantean phrase he taught her over his skin before kissing him in the same spot he kissed her. While he didn't feel sparks, his heart jumped all the same. He looked down at her. Artemis stared back unwaveringly. Kaldur knew that while she didn't know what she just said, it didn't stop her from meaning it. Kaldur kissed chastely, as if sealing their promises together. He left without a word, her words repeating in his mind.

Θα σας προστατεύσει πάντα_...__I will always protect you..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

_But you keep thundering thundering_  
_ I'm wondering wondering, why you keep thundering_  
_ Won't you just rain, _

_And get it over with_

-Rihanna, Get It Over With

* * *

Artemis entered the room, about to get ready for another training session with the soldiers when she spotted Kaldur sitting on the edge of their bed. He had left earlier to meet with the Reach ambassador. She was relieved to see him back so soon but was alarmed by the expression on his face. He looked so lost and confused…and hurt.

"I'm going to betray my father." Artemis' heart skipped a beat before crossing the room to his side, hoping no one heard him. "I'm going to betray him." He continued. "He might forgive me in the long run when he finds out. He might not…but he'll love me anyway. He cares about me. Not because of what I do for him but because I'm his son…I never realized that before." He put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do? How can finish this mission knowing that?" Artemis placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw the sympathy in her eyes. She understood completely how he felt. She knew how hard it was to betray someone you loved, even if they're your enemy.

"Here's what will happen if you don't." Artemis said. "You'll stay by his side and he'll make the perfect villain out of you. And you'll be really good at it, so much so that he can't help but be proud. And it won't be much different than how you felt being mentored by Aquaman, except you'd feel even better. It'll be a high and a rush…but then your sense of morality will kick in.

"You'll see the horrors of what you're doing and you'll hate what you've become. You'll regret the things you did, resent your father for making you think this way and Nightwing for getting you into this situation. You won't be able to handle it, so in the end you'll betray your father just to walk away. You'd feel guilty for a long time and confused, trying to figure out what you should do. Then you'll pick yourself up, figure it out. And then you'll realize that you have to let it go…and that it's okay to love him back." Kaldur sighed, looking down again but she cupped his face so that he was looking back at her.

"I know this is hard." She said. "But I know you Kaldur. And I know that you're one of the strongest people I know. More importantly, you're not by yourself. I'm here for you. And that won't change no matter what happens when we get out of here." A small smile tugged at the edge of Kaldur's lips as he gazed up at her. _What would I do without her? _He thought.

"Thank you." He said. Artemis smiled before kissing his cheek.

"You are very welcome." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go train the recruits."

"You know there's a rumor that we're together among the soldiers." Kaldur told her and while his face was passive, his eyes danced with amusement. Artemis smirked.

"Really?" She said. "Well I guess I'll just have to beat it out of them."

"Have fun."

"Will do." She leaned down and kissed his forehead before whispering the Atlantean phrase he taught her. He pulled her close to him, resting his hands on the back of her legs, holding her there. She pulled him close so that his head was resting against her stomach and stroked his head soothingly. Kaldur relaxed, the worries of his father vanishing for the moment as he repeated her words in his mind.

_I will always protect you…_and he believed her.

* * *

They prepared in silence, the weight of their mission halting any desire to talk. In a few hours, the moment that Kaldur had waited for will finally be here. Everything was in place. Every member would be prepared. One way or another, everything would end tonight. After five years, Kaldur's mission will be over.

"It's finally going to be over." Artemis murmured by his side and she put on the last of her armor, careful not to speak so loud. There had been tension among the ship for the past few days causing it be a lot quieter than usual.

"Yes," Kaldur said. "It will all end." Artemis paused and looked over at him. He returned her gaze. The intensity of his eyes reminded her what else was ending tonight as well. The double life they've lived will also come to end. Artemis frowned but understood the necessity. She missed Wally and was ready to retire again after this. But still…

"Kaldur…" She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I understand what this was." He told her. "It was convenience. We were lonely and tired. Scared. We needed someone to lean on, someone we could really trust. I don't expect anything more from this after tonight." Artemis sighed at his words. It was the truth but it felt so wrong for it to be that simple.

"Then you should know," She said. "I meant everything I said down here." Kaldur stared at her for a long moment before walking to the other side of the room. He cut off the light, casting then into blackness. Artemis was confused as she felt him step in front of her. He removed her charm. Artemis opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but was stopped when she felt him cup her face and kissed her suddenly.

Her eyes widened. This was the first time he kissed her as Artemis. What he was doing? But as he moved his mouth against hers she stopped thinking about what he was doing and started to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around him, not holding back. Kaldur crushed her to him as if he was afraid to let go. They clung to each other tightly for moments that felt too brief. When Kaldur pulled away, the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room. Kaldur put the charm back around Artemis' neck before walking away. Artemis blinked as the room became bright suddenly. She turned to Kaldur, who was waiting by the door.

"Let's go." He said. She nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Artemis rushed to Wally and jumped into his arms, her heart practically bursting out of her chest. She kissed him until he was breathless. For a moment, every worry and fear she had slid away. To her, there was nothing like being in Wally's arms. She almost forgot how badly she missed them. Wally hugged her back, even going so far as a quick victory lap. Artemis laughed out loud. She was way beyond happy. She was ecstatic. The battle was won. Nightwing was right. This was a good night.

She turned to look at the team and caught the sight of Kaldur standing at the edge of the crowd. He was watching as Aquaman and Icon carried his father out of the cave, on his way to Atlantean prison. His face was tight with exhaustion and the knowledge that burdens were not over yet.

Kaldur had been banished from Atlantis with his betrayal. Even though its now known he's not a traitor and the band would more likely be lifted soon, it'll take more than tonight for people to trust him. To them, he's betrayed them for five years; that doesn't fade overnight. And then there's still the matter of finding The Light again, _if _he wasn't sentenced to prison. On top of it all, not only had he betrayed his father but injured him as well.

Artemis frowned. It had been a good night. But that wasn't true for everybody.

* * *

Kaldur did not know why he was here. He paced restlessly, trying to get his thoughts together. He knew that this meeting was necessary but it was still nerve-wracking. For the first time, Kaldur felt uncomfortable in homeland. But despite his years growing up here, he had never visited this part of Atlantis.

"Kaldur'ahm?" A sweet, gentle voice called. Kaldur turned to see a nurse giving him a reassuring smile. "He's ready to see you." Kaldur nodded, watching the nurse depart. He took a deep breath, calming his heart before entering the room.

The sight made Kaldur stop instantly. Black Manta had always been a powerful figure to Kaldur. He always seemed strong and reassured, always in controlled. Even when the helmet was off, and Black Manta allowed himself to be Calvin Durham, he stilled seemed imposing. A force that could not be ignored even if it wanted to be. Now, it seemed as if all the strength had been sapped out of him. He was paler, his breathing shallow. It broke Kaldur's heart to see him like this.

Calvin's eyes opened slowly as Kaldur walked to his side. Kaldur sat down in the chair by his bed but said nothing. The only sound in the room was the heart monitor and even that was nothing more than a dull echo in the room.

"It's good to see you, my son." Calvin rasped.

"Is it?" Kaldur said, looking at his father. "Are you truly happy to see me?"

"Yes," Calvin answered without hesitation. Kaldur looked down in shame.

"You shouldn't." Kaldur murmured before leaning back. Calvin chuckled and Kaldur looked at him incredulously.

"Always burdening yourself beyond necessity. Your mother said I did that. Now I see what she means." Calvin told him. Kaldur's eyes widened. His father almost never mentioned his mother. She had died years before he joined the team and seemed more of a ghost to him, in idea that's real only in theory. Even though it had been almost two decades since Calvin had last seen his late wife, Kaldur knew his father still loved her.

"You have my leadership skills and my strength." Calvin continued before smiling slightly. "But your mother's heart. And her eyes of course." Kaldur bowed his head, unable to look at his father's weakened form.

"Father, I am confused." Kaldur confessed. "I feel like have sentenced you to death-"

"You did not." Calvin told him. "You only did what I forced you to do. I made you choose between my vengeance and your morals. Despite the results...you chose right."

"Father—"

"Listen to me," Calvin placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I want you to know that no matter what side you're on, I will always fight for you. You are my son and nothing could change that. I just hope you can forgive me for the mistakes I've made." Kaldur took his hand and squeezed it, surprised by the tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"There's nothing to forgive." Kaldur reassured his father. "Even in the moments I resented you, I've always accepted you. I'll be honest when I say that I hated you in the beginning…now I find that it's impossible for me to do that anymore." Calvin relaxed at the words, the weight of his fear lifting of his chest. He noticed the tight grip on his hand and the tears streaming down his son's face but he closed his eyes to the pain. Yet he could not help the tears that escaped his own eyes as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

_Baby you don't know,_

_What you do to me._  
_ Between me and you, _

_I feel a chemistry._

-Aaliyah, _One In A Million_

* * *

Artemis watched as Kaldur walked into his room with an exhausted expression. He sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed, putting his face in his hands, groaning quietly before massaging his temples. Artemis hated how stressed Kaldur looked. He always carried too many burdens for his own good.

"You're thinking too much." Artemis said. He opened his eyes and calmly looked over at her, not surprised to see her there.

"I'm shocked to see you here so soon after retirement." He commented.

"People have been talking about you." She said, pushing off the wall and facing him. "Have to say, I liked the other suit better. I think you've outgrown this one."

"What am I thinking about 'too much', Artemis?" He asked as he stood up. She took a couple of steps towards him.

"Nightwing and Wally have been talking about you. They're worried. They said you visited your father in Atlantis."

"That's none of their concern." Kaldur snapped coldly. Artemis didn't back down from his tone. She had heard it too often as Tigress.

"But it is of mine, all things considered." She challenged. Kaldur turned away from her. "I've been where you are. You know that. Talk to me, Kaldur." He stayed silent as he walked to the other side of the room. Artemis crossed her arms, waiting for him.

"…He would've never killed me." Kaldur confessed. "Even after the revelation in the summit, when he told me he would teach me how to be ruthless, 'even if I must beat that lesson into your skull!'…That's what he said to me. But he never once threatened to kill me. I could see it in his eyes that he couldn't. He loves me too much." Kaldur turned to her with an enraged expression.

"This man was my father. I thought I could look at him and not think that. For the first few months, I called him Black Manta in my head to remind myself that this was just a mission; that he didn't—he _couldn't_—love me…but he did. And I found myself accepting him as my father in reality because of that. He loved me and I betrayed him. I was as ruthless as he taught me to be and there is no satisfaction. Even now, when seeing him in prison, he didn't resent me. He wasn't even disappointed by my choices. He still loved me all the same." Artemis' eyes softened at the conflict in Kaldur's eye.

"And you're mad," She added.

"Yes." Kaldur answered.

"At Nightwing for persuading you to do the mission and Wally for helping him. And Aquaman for lying to you this whole time."

"Yes." He seethed.

"And me?" She asked timidly. Kaldur's expression softened as he looked down at her.

"I don't want to be." He answered quietly. She uncrossed her arms and looked him in the eye.

"Don't try to spare my feelings. Be honest with me. Are you mad at me?" She asked. Kaldur closed him eyes, torture twisting onto his face once more.

"Yes," He whispered, the confession sounding painful.

"Because I gave more of a reason to betray him…because of what happened…you feel guilty." She said. He nodded. She took a deep breath before stepping closer to him until they were toe-to-toe. She cupped his face and made sure he was looking right in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Kaldur." She told him. Kaldur swallowed hard, trying to keep it together. But all the pain of the last five years came crashing down on him. It overwhelmed him, cutting through his core. He closed his eyes, clenching his fists. Artemis saw this and gathered him in her arms immediately.

"Let it go, Kaldur." She whispered. She felt him shudder against her, his harsh breath on her neck as she felt him break down. She held him tight, guiding them to the bed. She stroked the back of his head and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It'll be okay." She said. "_Είμαι __εδώ__._ I'm right here._Θα__σας__ π__ροστατεύσει__π__άντα. Είμαι __εδώ__...__Θα__σας__ π__ροστατεύσει__π__άντα__..._"

* * *

Artemis woke up with a start. She looked around, alarmed by the unfamiliar surroundings before she remembered she was in Kaldur's room. She relaxed and snuggled back into the pillow. Then she noticed Kaldur wasn't there. She sat up and looked down. Before she went to sleep, Kaldur was in her arms, his face buried in her shoulder as he released his grief. Now in Kaldur's place was a neatly folded towel and washcloth, just in case she wanted to take a shower. She ignored them and walked out the room to look for him. She searched the watchtower for thirty minutes before finding him in the abandoned cafeteria.

"Hey!" Kaldur looked up from stirring a cup of tea at an empty table. Artemis gave him her what-the-hell expression. "There you are. You know how hard it is to look for you here?"

"Sorry to worry you. I just..." He shook his head. Artemis sat down and squeezed his arms reassuringly, letting him know he didn't need to explain. He smiled tiredly. "Thank you." He said. "For staying with me." Artemis smiled.

"I told you I would always be here for you, didn't I?"

"Yes but I never expected you to stay." Kaldur looked at her with humbled and sad eyes. _Always so humble, _she thought as she put a hand on the side of his face, gently stroking it.

"Well, I did." She responded. He nodded before looking out the window. "You should go home. It's about 5 o' clock where you live."

"Okay." She said. They both stood up and she hugged him tightly. He sighed into her neck, causing goosebumps to creep up Artemis' back. She closed her eyes as he pulled back. The image of him kissing her forehead crossed her mind and her eyes snapped open. Kaldur was staring at her, his arms lingering for just a moment past friendship before he stepped back.

"Call me if you need me, okay?" Artemis asked in a quiet voice. He nodded. Sure that he would, she turned and walked to the zeta tubes. Her phone rang right as she typed her destination. It was Wally.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey! Where did you run off to?" He asked lightly. Artemis winced.

"Oh. Yeah sorry I didn't call." Artemis apologized. "I was still with Kaldur. I planned on being home sooner but he was..."

"Hey, you don't have to explain. I get it." Wally reassured her quickly.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean we all knew that this would be hard on him. Is he okay?"

"Now, yeah. But someone should keep an eye out for him just in case." Artemis told him.

"I'll tell Dick." Wally said. "Thank you for talking to him. I keep forgetting how closer you two are."

"Yeah, me too." She replied, her voice shrinking a bit as she thought of how close they got. She shook her head to rid of the thoughts before she started feeling guilty. "Anyway, I'm at the zeta tubes now so I'll be home soon."

"Cool. See you then." Artemis hung up and typed in the location. Yet even as she transported home and fell into bed beside Wally, she still felt the weight of Kaldur in her arms.

* * *

Artemis turned into the driveway and leaned back as she turned off the car. She rubbed her forehead as the images from her latest nightmare came to mind. Sometimes she thought about the cave blowing up and someone being left inside. Other times it was Ra's al Ghul or Savage appearing outside her window for revenge.

This time, her nightmare took place at the summit. She was fighting the Light as usual. Suddenly, there was a sword in her hand as an enemy rushed to her. She instinctively stabbed the person with it. She gasped when she saw her opponent was herself. But she was in her green costume as Artemis. The Artemis copy sank to the ground with a bleeding wound. Artemis stepped back and looked at her hands. They were covered in blood.

"She's dead." Artemis spun around and saw another copy of herself, except this time she was Tigress. "You killed her. But then again…she was dead along time ago. Was she not?" Artemis started to protest when she felt something stab her gut. She cried out before looking down to see a half of Tigress' sword embedded in her stomach.

"And now," Tigress smirked as she drove the sword in further. "So are you."

Artemis woke up screaming and in a sweat.

Artemis shook her head to clear her head before getting out the car. She walked up to the door and quickly picked the lock. Kaldur looked up in surprise as Artemis walked in. He raised an eyebrow.

"Artemis?" She held up her lock picks.

"Your door was open." She said innocently. "You should really get a security system."

"Or just give you a key so you don't break the law." He said as walked over to her. Artemis smirked.

"That's a thought." She said before plopping down on his couch, suddenly exhausted.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaldur asked. Artemis sighed before rubbing her eyes. She could feel the bags under them.

"If I told you, 'yes. I'm having nightmares,' what would you do?" She asked tentatively. The last thing she needed was a suggested therapy session with J'onn or worst, for him to paranoid and worried like Wally. Kaldur thought for a long moment before nodding towards the hallway.

"Come with me." He said. Artemis eyes his hand skeptically before standing up. Kaldur lead her to the back of his house. Artemis tensed as they approach the bedrooms. But Kaldur passed those until they reached the end of the hall. He opened the last door, revealing a full in-house gym. Pool included.

"You have a gym?" Artemis asked in disbelief. Kaldur walked over to the training mats.

"I did not." He told her. "But I found it has…helped lately." Artemis' eyebrows knitted together in concern. She didn't know Kaldur was having nightmares too. She needed to keep an eye on him. Kaldur suddenly smirked as he shifted into a fighting stance.

"Come on, Crock." He said. "Let's see what you got." Artemis smirked.

"Let's." She agreed before meeting on the mat.

* * *

Artemis and Kaldur spared tirelessly as they started to do every Wednesday, using every inch of Kaldur's gym. Kaldur skated near the pool, conjuring a water dragon. Artemis shot it with one of her ice arrows (one of the many arrows Kaldur supplied after Artemis complained that he had an unfair advantage) and it became a giant ice sculpture. She rushed towards Kaldur and engaged him in hand-to-hand combat, knowing it was hard for him to use his sorcery when she was close to him.

She let herself get lost in the fight, slowly pushing out all of her nightmares. The nightmares have been getting worse and the only cure lately seems to be the workouts with Kaldur. _Always with Kaldur_, she thought as she dodged one of his punches. They sparred for what seemed like hours, kicking, flipping, and meeting constantly until Artemis left her stance too open for a moment too long. Kaldur saw this and tackled her to the ground.

All the air rushed out of Artemis' body as her back hit the floor. They panted with sweat dripping down their foreheads before Kaldur pushed himself up so he was hovering over her.

"I win." He panted.

"Rematch." Artemis replied. He chuckled before looking down. The air automatically thickened as they realized the position they were in.

Kaldur swallowed thickly as Artemis tried to steady her breathing. They stared at each other for a long moment before Kaldur moved so that he was resting on his elbows instead of at arm's length above her, still pinning her under him. Artemis shifted under him so her knees were brushing his sides. Kaldur couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body. Artemis hesitantly moved her arms so that they were wrapped around his back, pulling him on top of her. Kaldur held back a sigh as he buried his face into her shoulder, careful not to have his lips touching her skin. Goosebumps ran across Artemis' skin and she arched slightly under him.

Kaldur tensed before sitting up. Artemis tightened her hold on him as he pulled her up with him, settling in his lap. Neither was surprised to see desire in the other's gaze. The lines of their friendship began to blur as their minds raced through their memories that held similar feelings. But they couldn't help but think of the first time they were in this position. The moment that changed everything between them, when Artemis asked one simple and innocent question: is this okay?

Kaldur gently pushed Artemis off of him after a moment. Artemis frowned before standing up and getting her arrows. She didn't look back at him as she left the room. A few seconds later, Kaldur heard the front door close. He fell on his back with a frustrated groan. That was too close. They were friends. That's all they could be…but Kaldur wasn't sure how much longer that would be enough for him.

* * *

Translations:

_Είμαι __εδώ__=I'm here  
_

_Θα__σας__ π__ροστατεύσει__π__άντα__= I'll always protect you  
_

As you can see, it's a bit of a theme...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Young Justice. **And on another note, while in the series there;s only a day between the summit and the last episode, in my story there's a couple of months in between. Just to clear up confusion.

* * *

_Was there a reason you came and changed my life?  
'Cause it won't change back,  
I'm trying to forget, _

_But I can't act as if we never met_

-Chante Moore, _As If We Never Met_

* * *

Artemis was having a bad day. She was tired and irritable for no reason. She had tried to study but her mind was restless. And Wally was being too persistent for taste right now.

"Will you stop?" Artemis snapped as she shut her textbook with a thud, shrugging him off. Wally raised an eyebrow, her irritation throwing him off.

"Oh…kay. That was not the reaction I was expecting." Wally said. Artemis stood up from the couch, stepping away from him.

"I just don't feel like it right now." Artemis mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Okay, then." Wally said bemused before jumping over and landing on the couch. "Well how about we watch a movie?"

"Not in the mood." Artemis said before she moved to the kitchen. She knew she wouldn't be able to sit through a movie right now.

"Well are you in the mood for doing something other than snapping at me?" Wally replied lightly. Artemis gave him a deadpanned look. "Seriously, what's going on with you?"

"I'm just…I don't know. I'm just irritated, okay?"

"By what?"

"I don't know! I just said that!"

"Well don't take it out on me!"

"Ugh this is ridiculous!" Artemis exclaimed. She snatched the cars keys off the table nearby. Wally looked at her in disbelief as she grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"For a drive." Artemis snapped before stomping out the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Wally just stared at the door, bewildered by what happened. _Girls,_ he thought, _couldn't understand them if I wanted to._

Kaldur was waiting outside when Artemis pulled up with an impish grin. He approached the car as Artemis let the top down. He was curious why she called him so suddenly. It wasn't that it was the first time she did; he only lived thirty minutes from her and Wally in his surface home. But there was something in her voice that made him think she was upset. _Maybe she needs to talk_, he thought.

"Any particular reason you called me?" He asked. She nodded to the passenger seat.

"Get in." Kaldur took a moment to admire the car. It was a blue Ford Mustang with two racing strips and a convertible. It looked fast. And Artemis looked dangerous. Kaldur looked at her skeptically.

"Where are we going?" Artemis shrugged.

"Let's figure that out as we go." She said. For a moment, Artemis thought he would reject her because that was the rational thing to do. The rational thing to do would be to go inside, talk through her frustration, and blah, blah, blah. She didn't want to that but it was the rational thing. And Kaldur is always rational. But this time he opted to surprise her as he grinned and got in. Artemis looked at him with a surprised smile before speeding off.

They drove for hours through the back roads of Star City and past it. Artemis didn't slow below 50 mph, loving how the wind felt against her face. She even let Kaldur take control for a bit, surprised that he was actually very good at driving. They didn't talk much. They just let the excitement lead them wherever they wanted. But as the sky started to fill with clouds, Artemis decided to drive Kaldur home. By the time they got to his house, they were both smiling and relaxed.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to kill us." Kaldur joked.

"And if I didn't know any better, I would say you were enjoying it." Artemis replied not missing a beat. Kaldur chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him. Their eyes met and all traces of laughter faded. Kaldur held back a sigh as the same longing he felt for her sweep over him while her eyes were conflicted.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly. She looked down at her hands before shaking her head slightly.

"I don't know anymore." She confessed in a whisper.

"I know…this is hard for you." Kaldur said hesitantly. "With everything going on…I still don't expect anything from you. I know that part of our lives is over." Artemis smiled bitterly.

"You really have no idea what you mean to me." She said before looking back him, her desire plain as day. She wanted to reach out and caress his face but knew it was better if she kept her hands to herself.

"No." He said. "But I think I have an idea." Kaldur's thoughts ran back through how close they are even though the mission ended, how often they still seek each other out…

"You should go." Kaldur told her suddenly. "You'll want to get back home before the storm comes." Artemis looked at the dark clouds above her head.

"Right…" She trailed off. Kaldur was struck once again how pretty Artemis was. Her slanted eyes narrowing as she looked up, golden hair falling over her shoulders, her heart-shaped face seeming so delicate…it all drove him crazy. Artemis turned her head so that their eyes met. His heart skipped when they did, tension instantly building between them. Oh how badly he wanted her right then…but she wasn't his to have.

"Goodnight," Kaldur whispered, his voice huskier than usual.

"Goodnight." She replied quietly as Kaldur climbed out the car. Artemis drove off, resisting the urge to look back.

* * *

It was quiet in the West & Crock household for the first time that day. From the late start they both got in the morning that caused them to rush to the argument they had before they went to bed, the day had been long for the couple. Wally was currently sleeping and not willing to wake up any time soon. Artemis, on the other hand, was on the couch lost in thought. There was a book in her hand but she had barely read two sentences before focusing on what she was really thinking.

She couldn't remember the last time it had been so hard to be around Wally. They never argued so much about the same thing: her. With the nightmares and paranoia leftover from the mission, Artemis wasn't sure what to do. She felt restless being normal again. Some said that being a hero was addicting and now she saw why. When there are constant missions and assignments, it's easy to ignore nightmares and feel tired. But sitting around trying to finish college…it was boring. Retirement was starting to feel like a burden.

_And Wally…_she sighed at the realization. As much as she hated it, she couldn't deny that some days she didn't want to be around Wally at all. She was tired of him not understanding when she needed space or when she needed him to take her nightmares more seriously. She was tired of him waiting for her to go back to normal.

Her eyes snapped to the window as she heard thunder outside. She clicked off the lamp before going over to it, the sound of rain pulling her in. She placed a hand against the window, the coolness of the glass soothing her and making her thoughts turn to a different direction. She sighed as she leaned her head against the glass, images of brown skin and tattoos coming to her mind. Her stomach twisted as thoughts of her and Kaldur clouded her head. She always thought of him every time it rained.

She wanted to be completely faithful to Wally again but ever since the mission, all she felt was distance between them. And everything that was happening to her—the restlessness, the nightmares, etc.—made it stronger. Wally couldn't get through to her anymore…but Kaldur could. Every time she had a nightmare or was restless or just needed a quiet place to go, Kaldur provided it no questions asked. He knew what she needed.

And then there was the desire that she felt every time she was around him now. It would always start out harmless, each of them helping each other, and then a gaze would linger too long or a touch became more than friendly. The worst part was seeing the desire in his eyes and knowing that it was in hers too.

And once the thoughts of Kaldur started, they were hard to stop.

Artemis tried to regulate her breathing as she thought back to their sparring match a few days ago. How his body was lightly pressed against hers and how she had to clench her hands into fist to stop herself from stroking his back, how he was careful not to put his lips on her skin, and how her skin was humming in anticipation of his touch.

Artemis pushed the window seal up, suddenly eager to feel the rain against her skin. The droplets danced on her skin carelessly and sighed in contentment, the water calming her down for a moment. _He was good at doing that too, _she thought. _Calming me down just when it was too much._ She sat by the window until the storm passed and it was only then that Artemis admitted to herself how much she missed him.

* * *

"Why can't you talk to me?" Wally exclaimed. Artemis scoffed.

"Now that's funny." She said, wheeling on him. "Every time I need to talk about what happened, you don't want to talk about it. 'They're just the bad guys, Arty! They're where they deserve to be. Just be happy that you're back.' I need more than that! I need someone who at least tries to understand."

"And I want to try but you keep pushing me away!"

"Because I need space to make sense myself before I talk about it!"

"That makes no sense!"

"This whole conversation is pointless!" Artemis yelled. "What's the point of having the argument we've been having for the past month? You're so preoccupied on waiting for me to go back to 'normal' that you're not helping me at all!"

"That's not fair and you know it! I love you regardless of the situation-"

"And I love you! But that's not the problem!"

"And what's the problem?"

"You refusing to recognize the fact that I lived a whole year without you!" Artemis screamed. Both her and Wally were breathing heavily from arguing. Wally opened his mouth to disagree but she beat him to the punch. "We've never had more than a week apart from each other before. We didn't know what it was like to be separated. Now that we do, we're not in sync anymore. And you get mad at me when I can no longer keep up. You think it's a joke when I tell you that being back here is hard."

"And what's hard about it, huh, Artemis? It's not like you haven't stopped being a superhero before. What's so different this time? Is it being out of the battle or being with me?" He asked. Artemis looked at him in disbelief before setting her jaw.

"It's trying to remember that I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore." She said. "And being with a speedster who doesn't try to understand me anymore." Artemis started walking pass him when he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Wait," He said, turning her towards him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just…I've waited so long for you to come back and now that you're here, it feels like you're not comfortable being here anymore and I don't know what to do…tell me what to do." Artemis looked away from him.

"I need you to trust that I want to be here." Artemis told him. "I'm not comfortable and I won't be for a while. That's just how it is. I need remember what it's like to be normal." She heard his watch beep and checked the time. 6 o' clock. "And you need to get to the lab."

"I don't want to leave you alone-"

"But I need to be alone. I need…I need a few hours to get my head straight." Artemis told him, cutting him off. Wally looked at her with concern but she refused to meet his gaze. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand before walking out the door.

A few hours later, Artemis tossed and turned on the couch slightly grumpy from the nap she woke up from. She couldn't remember what she was dreaming off but it made her restless. She looked out the window. It was almost dark outside, the last of the sun getting ready to slip behind the horizon. She wished it would rain. And just as the thought crossed her mind, she felt the need to move. She needed to go somewhere.

She needed to see him.

Without thinking, she grabbed the car keys from her bag and walked outside to the driveway. She hopped inside her car and drove for about half an hour to the other side of Star City, winding through the neighborhood until she found the house. She didn't bother knocking, opting to use the spare key he had given her a month ago. When she walked in, it was dark with no lights on. She sighed. Kaldur was probably asleep. She walked over to the window and stood under the moonlight the shined through it. She could see the barest hint of dew on the grass.

"Artemis?" She turned to see Kaldur in the hallway, holding a knife. His shoulders relaxed as he recognized her. "What are doing here? Did something happen?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, nothing bad happened." She said quietly. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Then why are you here?" He asked, putting down the knife before walking to her side.

"I…I-I don't—" Artemis sighed in frustration. "I just…I need…" Kaldur stepped in front of her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Artemis, if you need something, you have to tell me." He said. "What is it? What do you need?" Artemis stared at his hands, biting her lip. It reminded her of cool rain against her skin, calming her just when it became too much. She ran her hand through his short, blonde hair before trialing her fingers down his jaw line.

"I just needed to see you." She told him. "Is that okay?" Kaldur closed his eyes, savoring her touch and nodded. He touched the back of her hand, turning his face into her palm. Artemis stepped closer to him and he did the same. They didn't speak as she stared at him. He opened his eyes, the pale green catching the moonlight just right, enhancing the color. They pulled her in and she saw how somber they looked. Kaldur always looked so sad…Kaldur rest his forehead on hers, closing his eyes again.

"What do you want, Artemis?" he whispered before opening his eyes. Artemis swallowed thickly as they pierced her once again.

"I…" She tilted her head up but Kaldur turned away.

"I need to know." He said. Artemis knew what he meant. He wasn't letting her get caught up in the moment or whatever impulse brought her here. He needed to know that she truly wanted this. He needed her to choose him. She took a deep breath.

"I want you." She said, her voice ringing loud and clear in the quiet room. Kaldur looked back at her, his eyes wide with surprise. Artemis licked her lips and his eyes darkened as he watched her. Then he put his hands on either side of her, holding onto the window seal behind her. He pressed himself against her and slowly inching towards her lips. She pulled him down to her impatiently. Kaldur cupped her face, deepening the kiss immediately. Artemis moved her lips against his eagerly. Kaldur lifted her higher against the window, placing her on the window seal. Artemis gasped but he swallowed it as he continued to kiss her. His hands stroked her sides and she moaned against his lips.

She pulled him against her, lifting her legs so that her knees were brushing his sides. He stepped further in between her legs, hitching them higher. Artemis almost smirked as she felt him against her heat. She slid her hands down his arms and under his shirt, teasing the tattoos she knew were there. Kaldur groaned as she did, bucking into her slightly. Artemis bit her lip as the sudden touch.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, tugging at the roots. Artemis broke away, moaning louder. Kaldur took the opportunity to kiss her neck, nipping at her skin the way he knew she loved. Artemis clawed at his back, arching into him. Kaldur pulled at her shirt and she lifted her arms so he could remove it. He unclipped her bra right after, stepping back to take off his own shirt. He pressed her back against the window. Artemis' eyes rolled back at how cool the glass felt against her back and the heat rolling off Kaldur, the combination sending goosebumps across her skin. Kaldur kissed her desperately and she gripped his arms, kissing him just as frantically.

Kaldur pulled away suddenly, gazing down at Artemis. She was practically panting, her eyes wide and fearful. _Please don't back out of this,_ she thought. _This is the one time I can't take you being noble._ She almost groaned when he stepped back from her.

Then he held out his hand.

Artemis stared at it before slipping hers into his slowly. He squeezed it before lifting her in his arms. Artemis automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he led her further into the house. They walked to the end of the hallway and entered the last room. His room. She kissed him as he kicked the door close behind them.

* * *

The phone rang loudly in the room. Artemis reached out and answered it, already knowing who it was.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hey," Wally said. "Where are you?"

"I thought I would spend the night at my mom's. I haven't seen her in a while." Artemis told him.

"Ah, that's…um. That's nice." Wally finished awkwardly. "Listen, I just wanted to call and say that I'm sorry that things have been so weird with us lately. I've been ignoring your issues and I shouldn't have but…they scare me, Arty. I'm afraid that if I look to close, I'll see someone that I can't recognize. I know it's not a good excuse for how I acted but I don't know what I would do if that happened."

"I'm no different than who I was before." Artemis said. "There just might be a part of me you never knew about."

"Maybe." He relented. "But it's time I face it. I miss you."

"I miss you too." She said. "And we'll talk about all this when I get back, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be back later." She said as a goodbye before hanging up. She sat up, tossing the phone between her hands. She hung her head in shame.

"You should go." She turned to see Kaldur's back to her, his head down. She sighed, reaching out to him, before stopping herself. Her hand fell uselessly on the bed. She picked at the sheets that only an hour ago they were enjoying. Tears welled in her eyes as her guilt hit her. Why was she doing this? How could she hurt Wally this way? She looked at the hunched shoulders of her former team leader and lover…her friend. _How could I do this to him?_ She thought. She turned back around, not able to look at him as she asked the question that hung between them.

"For good?" She asked tentatively. Kaldur stayed silent but she heard him shift on the bed. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was staring at her with pain in his eyes. Artemis was tempted to close the space between them and soothe him but she couldn't yet. She knew if she touched him, her resolve would crumble. It was as if they couldn't help but fall into each other's arms. If it didn't end now, it never would.

"I believe so." Kaldur said mournfully. Artemis bit her lip before nodding, her throat tight with tears. She zipped up her jacket and laced up her boots. She reluctantly dug into her pocket and pulled out the spare key he had given her. She placed it on the bed in between them. Her hand lingered over it for a moment too long and Kaldur accidentally touched the back of her hand. She looked up at him, immediately enraptured by his ever-solemn eyes.

Before she could think it through, she grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him to her. His lips crashed on top of hers and she fell back. Kaldur pinned her down as he kissed her desperately, almost painfully. Artemis wrapped herself around him as the intensity of the kiss increased. It took all of Kaldur's strength to pull away from her. He unwrapped her arms from around him, not looking at her as he returned to the edge of the bed.

Artemis wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes as she got out the bed. She sped out the apartment before she changed her mind.

Wally jumped when he heard the door slam. He sat up and looked at the clock. It was 5 in the morning. He looked up and saw a red-eyed Artemis.

"I'm sorry." She said before breaking down into tears. He immediately sped over to her and held her. She hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, rubbing her back. "It's alright, Artemis. Whatever it is, I forgive you. I love you, remember?"

"Yeah." Artemis sniffled, shutting her eyes against her guilt. "I know."

But she held him tight, despite his obliviousness to her indiscretion, just like she promised she would as long as they were together. She promised herself to be the love of his life, the one he deserved. And it was a promise she kept faithfully and glad she did because a month later they got a call. A month later, they suited up to save the world.

A month later…she realized a month was all they had left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

_Out of breath underwater_  
_Girl you can hold on longer_  
_I know the waves get stronger_  
_Girl you can hold on longer_  
_Long as you want_

-John Legend, _Hold On Longer_

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

Artemis took a deep breath but it was slowly becoming anxiety. J'onn told her it was only natural to feel this way after being retired for so long and recent events but she hated it all the same. She looked at her shaky hands. _Just breathe,_ she thought, _breathe_…

"Artemis," She looked up and saw Kaldur standing in her doorway, concern written on his face. "What is—"

"I'm fine." She answered automatically. "I'm okay." Kaldur frowned before walking over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need time to deal with this…" He trailed off gently. She shrugged off his hand.

"I'm fine." She repeated with a scowl. "I'm handling it so you don't need to worry." She stood up and went around the room, collecting her bow and arrows. Kaldur was quiet for a moment before standing in front of her.

"No." He said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No?" She repeated bemused.

"You're off the mission." He told her. She looked at him incredulously.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I'll take you're place on the squad." He said.

"You can't do that!" She seethed.

"As team leader, I can." He told her calmly. "You're clearly not in the mindset to go on this mission and I will not have you endanger yourself or anybody else by letting you go. You're to stay here."

"I told you I'm handling it-"

"You are not fine!" Artemis recoiled from Kaldur's harsh tone. He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously and stepped towards her menacingly. "You're not handling it and you're using this mission to avoid thinking about it, which makes you dangerous." Kaldur told her in a low voice. "You are not fine so I suggest that you stay here and deal with it."

He turned without another words and walked out. She watched him go, frozen in disbelief before growling. She grabbed her mask and stalked out the room. By the time she reached the control room, the team was gone, Black Canary being the only person left at the command center.

"I thought you were suppose to be on that mission." Black Canary said distractedly as Artemis walked up to her.

"Aqualad took my place at the last minute." She announced angrily. Black Canary paused with a thoughtful look.

"Hmm…that's brave of him. Or really stupid." She said. Artemis looked at her, confused with Black Canary's word choice.

"Brave?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah," Black Canary said, looking somber. "We just got news about an hour ago from the Atlantean prison hospital. His father passed." Artemis' eyes widened and she held back a scoff. _His father just died and he took my place on the mission to vent! _She thought heatedly. _And he has the nerve to tell me to deal with it._

"I'm surprised." Black Canary continued. "He said he was going to take a few days off but…I guess, he changed his mind." Artemis' anger vanished in an instant. Instead, her heart sank as she thought back through the last few minutes. He probably came to her room to tell her what's happened when he say her panic attack. He took the mission from her to protect her, just like he promised all those months ago, even though he too wasn't ready to go on a mission. She shook her head before strapping on her mask.

"Transport me to the mission." Artemis said.

"You sure?" Black Canary asked. She nodded. Black Canary shrugged before types the co ordinance in quickly. Artemis ran to the zeta tube, keeping her speed even as she came into the battlefield. She saw Robin and Wonder Girl fighting a few feet away from her along with Zatanna and Conner. She turned to help them when she felt a firm hand grab her arm.

"What are you doing here?" Kaldur hissed, pulling her to him. "I told you-"

"And neither are you but you're in the fray too." Artemis cut him off. "Tigress is your partner and I know you need me so I suggest you suck it up and deal with it." They glared at each other stubbornly as the sounds of fighting when on around them. Kaldur cursed before sighing. Artemis smirked.

"Fine. Stay with me and watch my back." Kaldur told her.

"Always." She replied before following him into the fray.

A few hours later, Kaldur was resting quietly in his bed. He tried to contemplate how he was feeling but he wasn't sure he felt anything. He just felt…hollow. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off but was interrupted by a knock at his door. He slid off his bed and opened it. Even though he should've known she would come, he was still surprised to see Artemis in his doorway. She didn't say anything as she squeezed past him into the room.

"I'm surprised you knocked." He said dryly. It was a weak attempt at a joke and Artemis showed no sign of being amused.

"I heard about your dad." She told him. He looked down as he closed the door. He thought he would feel the pain he first felt when he first heard about his father's death but, instead, he felt nothing. Somehow, that seemed worst to him. "I didn't know it was that bad…that's why you were so upset that day…you think you killed him, don't you?" Kaldur leaned against the wall, avoiding her gaze.

"It was my blow that caused the injury that led to his death. What else am I suppose to think?" Kaldur said quietly. He walked up her, the woman that somehow found a way to know him better than anyone else, who gazed up at him with concern and understanding that was painful for him to look at. "When I visited him, his condition wasn't critical yet. We said everything that needed to be said between us. There were no misconceptions; no more lies…looking back, I think he knew he was going to die. The courts didn't find me guilty, considering the context of when the injury happened but I still know I'm to blame."

"You didn't murder him, Kaldur." Artemis said. He looked at her in disbelief.

"How can you say that?"

"Because you didn't mean to kill him!" She said before taking his face in her hands, cradling it. "And even if you did, I'm not going to judge you."

"You should." He told her somberly. "Out of everyone, you know better than anyone else what it felt like to be on the opposite side of your father. But yours is still alive." Kaldur turned away from her, stepping out of her reach to the other side of the room. Artemis frowned at him.  
"Yes, mine's still alive and well." She said. "But I did die once Kaldur. And he didn't care. He didn't mourn me; he mourned his reputation." She stepped towards him. "I will never know if he would care that I was gone. He would attend the funeral. If I'm lucky, he'll shed a tear or two but that's it…my dad will never love me the way your dad loved you." Kaldur sighed, closing his eyes.

"Artemis…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"…You know, it's okay to want what you want." Artemis said. Kaldur let out a frustrated breath.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Ορκίζομαι να είναι η δύναμή σας." Kaldur's eyes snapped open and he turned to her sharply. She looked at him with determination, walking towards him slowly. "Για να σας αγαπάμε πάνω από τους άλλους και να σας φέρει την ευτυχία. Σου δίνω την αγάπη και την πίστη μου. Είμαι δικός σας..." She closed the space between them so that they were to-to-toe. "Θα σας προστατεύσει πάντα." She whispered, completing the vow. Kaldur stared at her wide-eyed and cautious.

"Artemis…" He said in a warning tone. Her gaze didn't waver but he saw the smallest bit of fear in her eyes.

"I know that this is awful timing with your dad and with Wally and that we'll both need our space to deal with it for a while but I need to know the truth. And don't lie to me to spare my feelings or out for respect for Wally's memory or anything. Be honest with me." Artemis said. Kaldur stared at her for a long time before nodded reluctantly. "Do you love me?" Kaldur forced himself to not look away, feeling more vulnerable under her eyes than he ever had before. He let out a nervous breath before speaking.

"…Yes." He answered quietly, almost in shame. Artemis shook her head, knowing that Kaldur felt guilty for falling for her, but she couldn't help but smile a little at him for telling her the truth for her anyway.

"Okay," She said. Silence fell over them, neither knowing what else to say. Artemis hesitated before reaching out and cupping his face again. She pulled him to her in a loose embrace. She trailed her hands down his arms, intertwining their hands before kissing his cheek quickly before pulling away. Kaldur let her and watched with sad eyes as she left.

* * *

Kaldur woke up, immediately alerted by the soft sound of his living room window opening. He didn't move as he heard the intruder walk through his home, waiting for them to appear at his door. But they never did and the apartment fell silent after a moment.

Kaldur waited a few more minutes before slipping out his bed, silently landing on the floor and grabbing the knife on his bed. He crept towards the living room, low to the ground, ready to strike at any moment. He looked around cautiously and perked up at the sound of someone breathing. He followed the sound to the couch and peered over the back. He relaxed instantly when he saw his "intruder."

Sprawled out fast asleep on his couch was the blond archer that had been ignoring him the last couple weeks.

He put down his knife and walked around so he was standing in front of her, about to wake her up and ask what she was doing here. But right as he reached out to do so, he stopped. What did it matter right now that she was here? It she really needed him, she would've went to the bedroom. _Or called,_ he thought tiredly. He watched her for a while, going back and forth in his mind whether or not to wake her up, wondering if she would wake up while he was deciding. She didn't so he walked back to his room. _I'll talk to her in the morning, _he told himself before pulling the covers over his body and falling asleep.

When he woke up later that morning, she gone with no sign that she was ever there.

* * *

Artemis snuck quietly to Kaldur's home for the fifth time in two weeks. She picked the lock to the living room window, wondering—again—why she was doing this. What if she got caught? What would Kaldur say? Why couldn't she just talk to him anymore? The last question kept her up more than all the others. She sighed as she thought back to the first time she snuck in.

It was easy enough since Kaldur's security system was pretty much nonexistent and he didn't stir at all once she was inside. It didn't matter much: once she hit the couch, she was asleep, only waking up at first light. The next time she saw him, she watched him carefully, looking for the slightest sign that he knew. But he treated her normally, no hesitations or questions. So she did it again.

_It's only a matter of time,_ she thought as she pushed up the window slowly. She climbed into the window before closing it and walking over to the couch. There she noticed a pillow and a neatly folded cover that hadn't been there the last time she was there. Then she spotted a note on the coffee table.

_The guest room is available if the couch is uncomfortable. –K_

She put the note down in disbelief. He knew. And is she knows Kaldur as well as she thinks she does, he's known all along. He just let her think he didn't so she wouldn't be embarrassed. And instead of confronting her, he gave her a place to stay. No questions asked. She wondered if Kaldur would ever stop surprising her _I doubt it, _she thought as she gathered the cover and pillow and trudged loudly in the silent home—no use in being quiet—to the guest room.

The next morning, Kaldur walked into the kitchen and saw Artemis sitting at his kitchen table. He paused in surprise before continuing over to her. She sipped at the tea in her hand as he sat down.

"I've been sleeping here." She told him suddenly. "I've been sneaking in and sleeping on your couch. Sometimes it gets too quiet at the apartment…I should've told you." She said.

"I understand." Kaldur told her. "It is an unusual request. It's not something easily asked." Artemis shook her head.

"I wasn't afraid you would say no.," admitted quietly "I was afraid you would say yes. It may seem creepy, but this way, I didn't feel…" She trailed off, hesitant to say her thoughts; that she didn't feel so guilty for feeling like she needed to be around him.

"It's easier for me this way." She finished lamely. Kaldur was silent for a long moment.

"You once told me it was okay to want what I want. Does that not apply for you too?" He asked calmly. Artemis looked away. That was a question she didn't have an answer for. But Kaldur didn't push it, instead making breakfast for them while Artemis made more tea. They ate in silence and Artemis left without wordlessly after they were done. Kaldur sat there finishing his tea, not liking the quiet between them. _Too much silence, _he thought as he sipped the last of his tea.

* * *

Kaldur opened the door to his house, kicking off his shoes. He sighed as he felt the carpet underneath his feet. He had never been so happy to be home. It had been nonstop work for the last month and it was starting to take a real toll on him. Leading a team was no walk in the park.

The exhausted Atlantean dragged himself to his room. He fell heavily on his bed, thoroughly exhausted, and covered his eyes with his hand. He groaned when he heard a knock at the door. Will he ever get a break?

"Go away," He mumbled tiredly before putting his face in his pillow. He heard giggling as the person stepped into the room.

"Relax I just brought you a little something." Artemis said. He heard her place something on his bedside table. He turned his head lazily and raised an eyebrow at the sight of chocolate cake slice with a single candle on top.

"A cake?" he asked, looking at the clock. 12:04 AM.

"Happy birthday!" Artemis said excitedly as Kaldur sat up. "Now make a wish."

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Kaldur asked as he slid to the edge of the bed.

"It's tradition." She insisted. He shrugged before closing his eyes. What did he want? _Her, _he thought automatically, _but I doubt I can have that._ He opened his eyes and blew out the flame.

"What did you wish for?" Artemis asked. Kaldur chuckled at her eagerness.

"If I tell you, it won't come true. Isn't that part of tradition as well?" Kaldur said with a smirk.

"Yes but its tradition for me to ask." She said as if this was obvious. Kaldur laughed before taking a bite. It was really good. He was relieved M'gann hadn't made it. "And besides it might give me an idea of what to get you. Since you actually never tell me what you actually want."

"Artemis, you don't…" Artemis held up her hand to stop his words. She smiled at him before putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I do." She told him. "You've always been there for me, no matter what. You've accepted me better than anyone else. Plus, you've saved my life more than once. Getting you a birthday present is the least I could." Kaldur looked down, almost uncomfortable with her compliments. She rolled her eyes before pushing him playfully. "Come on. Tell me: what do you want Kaldur?"

"What I want…" Kaldur trailed off softly. How long had it been since someone asked him what he wanted? His shoulders have felt so heavy with grief and the burdens of being a leader so long…and he wanted to get rid of it.

"What I want is quiet. I want to go somewhere where I can think and relax for a while and not be called into a mission any second. Someplace peaceful for a few days." Kaldur answered.

"A deserted island?" Artemis said with a smirk. Kaldur smiled a bit at the thought.

"Preferably."

"Well, I'll call Zatanna. I'm sure she can find a few places off the map." Artemis pulled out her phone. She started dialing when Kaldur spoke once again.

"And I want you to come with me." Artemis froze before turning back to Kaldur. His face was relaxed but serious. Artemis' mouth wet dry.

"I, um…" Artemis cleared her throat before looking away. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea—"

"No." Kaldur cut off. "I'm tired of ignoring and being quiet. I'm tired of pretending that there's nothing between us. You know how I feel." Artemis hung her head guiltily. Of course she knew how he felt. A part of her was still rejoicing that he did. "Do you not feel the same way?"

"Of course I do." She said quietly. "Still…we shouldn't." Kaldur looked at her for a long time before taking her hand gently. He stroked the back of it and Artemis' shoulders relaxed. She always thought his touch was soothing, no matter what he said.

"We've been doing this for two or three years." He said. "Do we not owe ourselves a chance?" Artemis took a deep breath. There were plenty of reasons to argue why not, just like there were plenty of reasons he could argue why they should. It would get them nowhere. But she didn't come here to fight him and he desperately needed time away from the team. And despite her protests…she wanted to go with him.

"Okay," She conceded quietly. "You leave first and I'll follow."

"Promise me." He said, taking no chances.

"I promise." She said sincerely. Kaldur nodded. He reached out and touched her face. He bit his lip before cupping it and bringing it closer to him. He kissed her chastely as if sealing her promise. Artemis automatically closed her, shocked by the surprising softness of them. It had been so long that Artemis was no longer use to a kiss so…delicate. Innocent. She had stop herself from trembling from it as Kaldur pulled away.

"I'll go call Batman to let him know I'll be gone a few days." Kaldur said before walking out his room. Artemis growled in frustration, putting her face in her hands. All she wanted to do was wish him a happy birthday and now she was going on vacation with him.

What did she just do?

* * *

"Kaldur's gone already?" Zatanna asked Artemis, who was walking towards the zeta tubes.

"Yep." Artemis said with a tired sigh. "And honestly, he's making me think of taking a vacation myself. I can't remember the last time I took time off. Well not since…you know." She finished uneasily. Zatanna nodded in understanding.  
"It's been a while." She smoothed over. Artemis smiled at her gratefully before typing in the location for home.

"Maybe I should check with Red. See if I can get some time off." Artemis said distractedly.

"That's funny." Zatanna said. Artemis paused and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked her.

"You and Kaldur…you guys seem so in sync lately." Artemis made sure to keep her face in check as turn back to the screen, feigning a casual shrug.

"Well, going on a deep covert op mission for months on end can do that to people." She said. Zatanna laughed.

"True." She said. "And it's understandable since you and Kaldur are partners." Artemis froze, looking at Zatanna in shock. Zatanna eyes widen as she realized where Artemis' mind went. "I mean on the team." She clarified quickly. "You guys are always going on missions together…are you okay, Artemis?"

"I'm fine." Artemis answered automatically, shaking her head to clear it of her racing thoughts. Then she turned back to Zatanna. "Actually, no. I think I need a few days off, including today. I just feel…out of it. I know this might leave you a little shorthanded…" Artemis trailed off as Zatanna waved the explanation away.

"It's fine." She said. "I'll call in Nightwing. Despite all his talk about his break, I know he's dying to put the suit back on." Artemis nodded distracted before stepping into the zeta tubes. Zatanna waved goodbye to her, waiting until Artemis left to smirk. _Say hi to Kaldur for me,_ she added silently.

* * *

Translation: I vow to be your strength. To cherish you above others and bring you happiness. I give you my love and loyalty. I am yours. I will always protect you.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

'_Cus we drove way too far  
Now it's just you and me in the dark  
Baby I take the weight from your heart  
Wash the worries off your mind tonight_

-Travis Garland, _Motel Pool_

Kaldur waited on the beach anxiously. He sent Artemis the directions yesterday and she told him she would be here today. It both excited and scared him to know that she would be here soon. He was excited to be alone with her, a chance to truly _be _with her, for the first time in a over year. But he was scared for that same reason.

Their whole relationship had been an affair, a secret to be kept from Wally, his father, the team…now there wasn't any place to hide. For the next few days, it would be them on an island, trying to figure out if the feelings they have for each other are actually real or if they felt like this because it was a secret.

Kaldur turned towards the water as he heard the vague sound of an engine. A few feet away, there was a jet ski approaching. He could vaguely make out the blonde hair of the driver and he smiled instantly. He walked over to the small port nearby as Artemis pulled up. She tossed her duffle bag off the jet ski as Kaldur approached her.

"That was a ridiculously long ride." She said as her greeting. "You think there's a better way back?" Kaldur chuckled as he held out his hand to help her up.

"I wouldn't know." He said. "I swam halfway here." Artemis frowned and Kaldur laughed some more. She shook her head with a slight smile as he pulled her up. He shrugged her bag over his shoulder. _Always such a gentleman,_ she thought as she followed him to the small vacation home he was staying at. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in first.

"This is nice." Artemis said as she walked through the glass doors that separated the inside from the open-air patio. She moved the thin white curtains to the side as she stepped inside, vaguely hearing Kaldur put her bag down. There was only one large room that held a king-size canopy bed along with wicker furniture and various forms of entertainment, a door that Artemis guessed held the bathroom. She turned to look at the wall-sized view, the ocean only yards away from them. "Zatanna outdid herself."

"I agree." Kaldur said, his voice lower and closer that she thought. A chill ran over her skin, giving her goose bumps. Her breaths turned shaky as she felt him slid the thin strap of her top off her shoulder, kissing her bare skin. She turned to him, scared and excited by touch.

"Kaldur, maybe we should-" She started but was cut if by his lips. She melted instantly. She tried to remember the last time he kissed her like this. She followed his lead, refreshing her memory of his rhythm, of _their _rhythm. He sucked on her bottom lip, earning a moan as she wrapped her arms around him and he automatically placed his hands on her hips. After a long moment, he pulled away.

"Is…is this too fast?" Kaldur asked hesitantly. Artemis shook her head quickly before pulling him back to her. She kissed him recklessly, tightening her hold on him. She couldn't believe that she had denied herself to him for so long. Her desire pooled at the bottom of her stomach and then headed south. Kaldur responded automatically, gripping her hips tight before pulling her tighter against him. He walked them back to the bed. Artemis felt the back of the mattress against the back of her calves before he laid her down.

For a while, Artemis allowed herself to be touched, keeping her own hands to herself. Kaldur seduced her slowly as his lips moved with her, his tongue occasionally flicking out to make her moan for him. Artemis gripped the sheets beneath her as Kaldur's lips moved from her mouth to her neck to her collarbone, sucking gently. Artemis gasped, arching into him instinctively. Kaldur smirked against her skin before going lower until he was skimming her breasts. Artemis pulled him back up so that she could kiss him, rolling them over, impatient to feel him inside her.

She pulled back for a moment to look down at the man beneath her. She ran her hands down his chest, her eyes slowly meeting his. He looked peaceful under her, letting out a relaxed sigh as she gently scratched his tattoos. She smirked before leaning down.

"I'm guessing they're still sensitive." She murmured against his lips, teasing him. He smirked before brushing his lips against her.

"Very," He told her as he ran his hands through her hair, tugging slightly at the golden strands. Her gasped was swallowed as Kaldur kissed her firmly. He sat up, his hands moving down her side to the top of her thigh. "But I doubt you're in the mood to be teased." He said as he played with the button of her jeans. She swallowed as she gripped his arms tighter. He knew he too well. Her throat tightened with desire so she nodded instead.

Kaldur unbuttoned her jeans. He moved her under him before freeing her legs. He leaned down, kissing the bottom of her stomach, slowly inching her shirt up. She groaned impatiently as she fumbled with his shorts. She slid them down his legs as he began to cover her body with his. She moaned as he caressed her chest. She bucked her hips up, earning a groan from him. She clawed at his back, reveling in the feeling of his skin on hers.

"Take me," She whimpered. Kaldur silenced her with a kiss but moved his hands to the edge of her panties. She waited for him to slide them off but then she felt the fabric splitting against her skin as he ripped them off. Her heart pounded as he threw them over his shoulder, his manhood now teasing her entrance. He pinned her arms above her head, intertwining their fingers as he slid into her. They both gasped at the same time. It reminded them of their very first time, the excitement and anticipation making their blood boil in desire. It felt as if they were standing at the edge of a dam of pleasure waiting for it to break. They were so close…

Kaldur began to move inside of her and Artemis' head immediately fell back as she moaned loudly. She moved her hips so that she met Kaldur thrust for thrust. She felt him moan against her neck, nipping it, before saying her name. Artemis' eyes rolled back as she practically intoxicated from the heat between them. Kaldur gripped her hips, angling them so he could go deeper until he hit the right spot. Artemis automatically cried out before moving faster against him. Kaldur matched her pace, unable to wait any longer. She pulled him tight against her. He sucked at her neck, pushing her over the edge. She screamed and Kaldur pulled back just in time to see her dissolve under him. Her sudden tightness made him go tense. It suddenly felt like she was all around him—her scent, her hands, her warmth, her heated gaze—and he released into her, letting out an unexpected growl. Artemis shivered as he fell against her skin; still caught in net of pleasure he brought her. He flipped them over so that she was on top. They breathe heavily, calming down from their earlier passions. Kaldur stroked her back and she moaned against his chest before kissing it.

"I've missed you." She said against his skin. He looked down at her, liking the sight of her against his skin. He put his finger under chin, tilting her face up. Her eyes danced mischievously. She looked happy here with him, happier than she had been for a long time. He wanted to say something or ask all the questions they had been ignoring for the past months—but he didn't. Instead he pulled out of her. Before she could protest, he was kissing her and pulling her under him so they could make love once more.

* * *

A few hours, Artemis was walking along the beach in a jade bikini. Kaldur watched her from the porch peacefully. He watched her splash in the shallow waves with a grin on her face. He couldn't help but smile as he leaned back in his chair, mesmerized by the way the sun hit her skin. Kaldur couldn't believe it. He thought the moment they stopped rolling around in bed, the weight of his guilt would come back but it was nowhere to be found. He wasn't plagued by his father's death or Wally's memory. He was finally at peace.

He was finally happy.

Artemis giggled as the waves washed over her feet once again before turning to Kaldur. She stared at him longer than usual, glad she could finally admire him the way she always wanted to. He was really a beautiful man with his brown skin, toned arms, tattoos that gave him edge, and short, blonde hair. But her favorite part was his eyes that were the palest green she's ever seen. They were entrancing and could go from soft and gentle to commanding and steely within moments. But they always looked sad to her, no matter how much he smiled or laughed. They always had a somber light to them…until today. Today they were bright and happy. She looked him up and down, smirking as her eyes trails up his legs to his arms to his lips to his eyes…she licked her lips, her skin tingling at the thought of his touch. She stepped closer to him.

"Are you just gonna sit there for the rest day of the day?" She asked him coyly. He gave her a carefree grin.

"I'm enjoying the view." He said. "Besides I thought you could stretch your legs for a while. If I kept you in that bed, I might have never let you leave." Artemis giggled as she stepped in front of him.

"You know, that's not a bad thing." She said as he stroked the side of her leg. She suppressed a shiver before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "But if you insist on staying out here, you might as well enjoy the water with me." He smiled peacefully as he let her lead him to the water. Kaldur sighed at the feeling of the water lapping at his skin. He loved being in water. Artemis kept going until they were waist deep. For a while they just bobbed in and under the water, enjoying it casually. Then Artemis started a splash war with him. They played for hours, constantly chasing and splashing each other. The crashing waves and their laughter were the only sounds around them.

"Okay, okay," Artemis panted tiredly. "I'm calling a truce."

"Can't finish what you started?" Kaldur asked with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cutting my loses." She clarified. "Besides I know you're letting me win." Kaldur shrugged sheepishly.

"You picked the wrong battlefield." He told her. "But since you insisted," Artemis gasped as she watch him conjure a wave that stretched far above her head. Her eyes widened and she took a breath just before the wave crashed over her. She rolled under the water until she crashed into something solid, which she figured was Kaldur's chest, as he caught her easily in his arms. She sputtered and he laughed. She slapped his chest.

"Not funny!" She said breathlessly, fuming as she tried to get her bearings. Kaldur bit back another laugh before picking her up. Artemis yelped at the sudden movment.

"My mistake." He said before going further into the water. Artemis squirmed in his arms as she realized this.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked nervously. Kaldur chuckled.

"Relax, I won't let you drown." He assured her. "I just thought you would want to see the sunset from a better view…" Artemis looked towards the horizon, where the sky was just starting to change colors. Artemis wrapped her legs around Kaldur's waist automatically and Kaldur adjusted his hold on her so that it was secure but she didn't feel trapped.

The sky above them started to darken to a light purple than faded into a deep red around the sun. Artemis gasped as she watched the sun turn the water gold. She leaned her head on Kaldur's shoulder, mesmerized by how the sun's reflection danced around her. She watched and couldn't help but think how the sun seemed to be sinking into the ocean. For one moment, the sun and sky seemed to be one in the same and she was caught in the middle of its endless loop.

It was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen.

The sky did one last grand finale before the last sliver of the sun slipped behind the horizon. She looked around, noticing that they were near the shore. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she noticed Kaldur staring down at her. Her words got caught in her throat as she unwrapped her legs from around him and he slowly put her back on her feet. She shivered as the water washed over her skin. It felt very similar to his touch.

"It feels like your touch," She murmured. "The water…it feels just like you." Kaldur raised an eyebrow before shifting the water around him. Artemis watched his tattoos glow blue as he commanded the water into a stilled wave over her head. She wondered if he was going to let it crash over her again when he slowly lowered it, forming it around her body. She sighed before closing her eyes, savoring the cool feeling of it on her skin, somehow setting her nerves on fire. She slowly moved her hands up Kaldur's chest before looping her arms around his neck, lowering his mouth to hers. She kissed him heatedly and he automatically pulled her closer. Soon her knees were trembling from his kiss. Kaldur felt her melting in his arms and began to lead them back to the cottage but Artemis stopped him at the shoreline. He looked at her in confusion but she just kissed him again and pulled him to the ground with her.

Kaldur shivered as the waves rolled over his skin, sliding between him and Artemis. He heard her moan under him and he _felt_ her anticipation. He paused for a moment and Artemis took advantage by flipping them over so that she was straddling him. She pulled away, wanting to see him under her. Kaldur's heated gaze almost made her gasp as she let her hands move over his body lazily. She felt powerful like this. Like she could do anything she wanted and he wouldn't mind. Then he stroked her arms gently and was reminded how weak he could make her. But it felt good, to feel so weak and so strong at the same time…

Kaldur was in awe at the sight of Artemis in moonlight, the stars framing her face and shoulders. Such strong shoulders…_fit for such a strong woman_, he mused. There were plenty time when he thought that Artemis was beautiful but at this moment…she was the most stunning sight he had every seen. Artemis smiled as she saw the admiration in his eyes as they begged her to come closer. She kissed him again, her nails lightly scratching at his tattoos, knowing that it drove him crazy. She felt him laugh against her skin and it seemed to echo in the waves that washed over them. Artemis gasped as the water hit her skin, the feeling of Kaldur's touch covering her body all at once, the water heightening every sensation that they felt.

They explored each other in places they had yet to truly experience bringing each other to new heights, each moment blending into another. They felt dizzy as they took turns tasting each other. Biting, scratching, soothing, fighting, healing…it seemed to all happen almost at the same time. It was like a heady blanket had covered them, every release rolling into another moment, another beginning. It was almost dreamlike the way one moment faded into the next. Each ending only let to another beginning, the heat they created only abated by the cool water that hit them constantly. Artemis only had one clear memory. She only remembered letting out a quiet laugh as she came once more, wondering if this would ever end, before holding him tighter again her, hoping it wouldn't.

Hours passed before the blanket began to lift as they cried out for each other one last time. They were breathing heavily, like they had been drowning despite the fact that the water never raised up high enough to do so. Artemis felt numb with pleasure; her energy thoroughly spent and couldn't even move. Kaldur gathered the last bit of his strength and stood up, gathering Artemis in his arms. He had just enough energy to get them to the room and pull the cover over them. He pulled an exhausted Artemis into his arms before falling asleep instantly.

* * *

A/N: Water seems to be a reoccurring theme too. I mean it's obvious why but I swear I wasn't trying to do that on purpose X) Thank you to all my loyal readers by the way. I love all your reviews and messages. They're very encouraging and I'll see you guys in another four days =)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Where are we going?  
Why?  
Why are you going?  
Why are we growing apart?  
We should be growing together  
Right?

-Jhene Aiko, _Growing Apart Too_

* * *

Artemis drew circles on Kaldur's chest with her fingertips in the late afternoon, loving how warm his skin felt. She heard him groan quietly and smiled. He was finally waking up. He mumbled incoherently and she kissed his chest before trailing up to his shoulders before kissing his neck then his face.

"You are going to make me starve." He mumbled with his eyes closed. She laughed and he opened his eyes. His mood was automatically lifted at the sight of her smile and he returned it. She placed her head on his chest before sighing contently.

"Now I know my favorite place to make love with you." She said softly. "Who knew it would be the shoreline." Kaldur shrugged.

"It's fitting. It's right where land and sea meet." He told her.

"True." She agreed. "And we were out there for hours and then before that…" She kissed him lightly on the lips. "You, sir, have great stamina." Kaldur grinned.

"I'm glad you could keep up." He said, kissing her again. Artemis cupped his face and deepened it. Artemis could feel Kaldur's smile against her lips and she started to grin too, although it did make it hard to kiss him. They kissed for a few moments, letting their hands explore each other. But there wasn't an urgency that usually came with it. There was desire but contentment as well. They both were comfortable just holding each other.

And that felt amazing.

"We should go out." Artemis said when they stopped.

"Finally?" Kaldur mumbled against her shoulder, kissing it.

"Yes, finally." Artemis said, rolling her eyes but smiling anyway. "Although that might be hard, considering we're on a deserted island."

"There's another island nearby. Maybe an hour on jet ski." He told her.

"Aw, man. More jet ski driving?" Kaldur chuckled, practically hearing the pout in her voice.

"I'll drive." He told her, kissing her mouth one more time. "Now get dressed." Artemis smiled at him before climbing out of bed. Kaldur watched as she sashayed to the bathroom. Artemis felt his eyes on her and walked a little slower so that he could admire her. She posed in the doorway, pursing her lips as if she were a model. He laughed at her silliness.

"Get dressed or we'll never leave!" He said. Artemis shrugged.

"Fine." She said before bounding over to the bed and kissing him soundly, so quick Kaldur didn't have time to react or pull her closer. "But for the record, you take longer in the bathroom." She said before getting up and going to the bathroom. Kaldur shook his head before relaxing in the bed. Then he realized that he was still smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much. He sighed. _This is why I love her_, he thought as he stood up to make them breakfast.

* * *

"That carnival was amazing!" Artemis said to Kaldur excitedly as he docked the jet ski. He climbed up on the port before turning around to help Artemis out. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he put his arm around her shoulder. "We should definitely go back." Kaldur laughed, delighted to see her like this. He saw the twinkle in her eyes and could tell she was already reminiscing.

They didn't leave until the late afternoon and by the time they reached the island; the sun was beginning to set. Artemis remembered the first thing she saw: the lights. Rows and rows of light outlining the carnival rides. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight as Kaldur found a place for them to get off. They were soon wandering through the front gate, the smell of candy and greasy food filling the air. They rode every ride, finding them either dizzy or full of adrenaline by the time they got off. In between rides, they would explore the booths that scared all around them. One including the baseball toss.

"3 chances for 3 dollars!" The vendor announced. "Step right up! 3 chances for 3 dollars!" Artemis giggled as they started to pass him. "Hey! How about you, young man? Wanna win a prize for your girl? 3 chances for 3 bucks!" Kaldur paused as he looked at the booth curiously. The game looked simple enough…he looked down at Artemis and smirked.

"I'll let her take a shot at it." He told the vendor. The vendor looked at him, baffled by the response before shrugging as Kaldur placed three dollars down.

"Step right up, little lady." The vendor said. "All you have to do is try and knock off all the bottles and you get the big prize." He instructed as he gave her three baseballs. Artemis aimed carefully before throwing the baseballs in a series of quick throws, knocking off the bottle down in perfect succession. The vendor gapped at her. Artemis smiled sheepishly.

"Archery," she said as an explanation. "I want that one." She pointed to a large sea otter. She held it tightly to her chest adoringly.

"It so cute!" She said as she grabbed Kaldur's hand.

"Very," Kaldur agreed. Artemis smiled at him before spotting a little boy at another booth. He had black hair with bright brown eyes and wore a striped shirt.

"Please," He begged the vendor. "I promised my sister I would get her a big one."

"Sorry, kid. You didn't hit enough targets. Maybe next time." The vendor told him.

"Yeah," The kid said glumly before walking over to the nearest bench defeated. Artemis paused she saw this before frowning.

"Artemis?" Kaldur called but she ignored him as she approach the kid. She sat next to him. The kid pouted at his shoes, paying her no attention.

"Hey, kid," Artemis greeted gently. The kid looked up at her, looking at her curiously before frowning again.

"Hi." He said.

"What's wrong?" She asked. The kid sighed.

"I wanted to get my sister a prize because her birthday is coming up but I can't win any games and I ran out of money." He explained. Artemis' heart went out to the kid, her heart softened at his obvious care for his sister. Artemis tried to think of ways to cheer him up when she got an idea. She pouted before putting her sea otter in between.

"That sucks." She said. He nodded before noticing her disappointed expression.

"What are you sad about?" He asked. Artemis feigned a disappointed sigh before pointing at Kaldur, who was waiting patiently for her a few feet away.

"You see that guy?" She asked the kid.

"Yeah,"

"He says I have too many plushies and won't let me Ollie here." She gestured to her prize. "I have to find him a good home or else I'll have to throw him away." She pretended to think before smiling. "Hey, do you think you're sister will want him?" The kid's eyes widened before nodded energetically.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "She loves seeing the sea otters at the aquarium."

"Perfect!" Artemis said, holding out the sea otter. But just as the kid went to grab it, Artemis pulled Ollie back to her chest. "But you have to promise me she'll take care of him. He's really…" She trailed off as she looked at Kaldur who was helping a kid that seem to have fallen. She watched as he made the little girl laugh and Artemis' heart softened at the sight. "He's really special to me." Artemis finished. "So you promise?"

"Promise!" The kid exclaimed. She giggled before handing him the sea otter. "Thanks." The kid said quickly before getting off the bench and scampering away. Artemis watched him go before making her way back to Kaldur, who was looking her with a smile.

"That was nice of you." He commented, She punched his arm playfully.

"Hey, I can be nice!" she said while he laughed. She looped her arm in his. "Besides I have my own sea otter." Kaldur grimaced.

"Please tell me that's not a new pet name." Artemis smirked before nuzzling his face.

"Aw, is my little sea otter upset. Aw." Kaldur jerked away from her and she laughed. He rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around her waist. She kissed his cheek affectionately. "This is why you love me." Kaldur couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Maybe." He relented. He felt something tug his hand and he looked down. It was the little girl he helped before.

"Are you good at games?" She asked.

"Depends on the game, I guess." Kaldur answered.

"Can you win me a prize? Please, please, please!" Artemis tried not to laugh and could the mental "aw". The little girl was so cute.

"Okay." Kaldur said.

"Yay!" The girl exclaimed before grabbing his hand and leading him to a booth. Artemis laughed at the sight before catching up to him.

"I like your new girlfriend. She's pretty." Artemis teased. Kaldur raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. _I am never going to live this one down_, he thought as he paid for the game. But he didn't mind since it only took him one try to get the little girl a prize, a stuffed bear. He was surprised by the hug the little girl gave him before she went back to her mom.

"Aw, over already?" Artemis said. Kaldur sighed.

"Good things never last long." He said. "It's a shame. She was one of the prettiest girls I've ever dated." His face was serious but Artemis saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up." She said, moving to shove him. He caught her wrist and pulled her to him. She opened her mouth to protest when he kissed her. She relaxed as he cupped her face. She gripped his shirt, kissing him back. Her lips were fervent on his while his were lazy but somehow it worked. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on." He said, "Let's go on another ride." Artemis nodded as he let them to the nearest ride.

It was well past midnight when they finally finished riding all the rides and visiting every booth. Kaldur couldn't remember the last time he ate so much junk food or stayed out so long. But it was also the most fun he's had in a long time. They rode their favorite rides again until they closed along with most of the booths and ended with the Farris Wheel at dawn, watching the sunrise at the very top.

They stumbled out the carnival in high spirits but tiredly. They spotted a furniture store and stole a few hours of sleep in one of the beds in the back before the owner kicked them out. They made their way to the dinner nearby and ate a quick breakfast before riding back.

"We have to go back." Artemis said. "Do you know how long its going to be there?"

"I know for at least the rest of the week." Kaldur told her as they walked along the beach.

"Then we should go back at least one more time before we leave. When did you say you were coming back?"

"In two weeks."

"I said a few days…I guess I could call Zatanna and tell her it'll be a little longer." Artemis mused.

"I'm sure that'll be fine." Kaldur said. "Gives us a few more days of peace before we get back.

"Speaking about going back…" Artemis trailed off hesitantly. "I just…I think we should hold off telling the team about us." Artemis said. Kaldur scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. Everything had been going so great. They had been happy and Kaldur had been looking forward to going back with Artemis. It was clear that their feelings for each other were real.

So why wait anymore?

"Why?" He asked.

"Well with everything going on and with Wally's anniversary coming up…" Artemis trailed off when she felt Kaldur's fingers let go of hers. She stopped walking and turned to him, finding him three feet away from her. He was looking out at the ocean. "Kaldur?"

He was quiet for a while, trying to process everything she just said. Wally. Almost a year had past and he was still a factor in their relationship. Did they not have a good time? Was it not only hours ago they were sleeping after a full day of being together in every sense of the word? After everything—their mission underwater, Kaldur's father dying, Artemis rejoining the team—how was it that it _still _came down to only Wally's death holding them back? And then it hit him.

_Her guilt is holding her back, _he realized, _and is the reason why she will never truly choose you._

"Kaldur." Artemis called again.

"You cheated on Wally with me." He said. Artemis recoiled from him as if his words had physically hit her.

"Kaldur-"

"I betrayed my best friend. More than that, I had an actual relationship with you and fell for you while doing it." He looked at her, his gaze sharp with hurt. "You fell for me. And we _still_ betrayed him even when we didn't have an excuse to do it. We knew what we were doing but we didn't care. I betrayed my best friend and you cheated the love of your life. We betrayed him and now he's gone! It happened!"

"Why are you saying this?" Artemis said nervously, not use to seeing Kaldur angry like this. Not use to seeing him hurt like this…

"Because we _never_ say it." Kaldur seethed. "And I am tired of being your biggest secret and I tired of you acting like we never happened or that we were a mistake. We were a choice. One that you made just as willingly as I did." Artemis crossed her arms defensively, as if she was trying to protect herself from Kaldur's verbal assault. How dare he say all this when she was trying to respect death! Out of everybody, she thought he would understand the most.

"Fine. Yes, we happened. Yes, I chose to cheat on Wally with you. Twice. What is the point of you saying this now? Because you're mad I want to wait out of respect?" She asked defensively.

"You're not doing this out of respect." Kaldur snapped, walking up to her. "You're doing this because you're scared and feel guilty. You mourn him as if that will take away the fact that you cheated. And you're stopping us as some kind of punishment to yourself because of what you did. What _we_ did…I'm not going to punish myself anymore. I love you. I want to be with you. And I'm not going to wait anymore." Artemis stared at him in shock. She didn't expect this backlash or the implied ultimatum.

They stared each other down, trying to see who would give first. But by the fire in Kaldur's eyes, she could tell it wouldn't be him. _Choose him! _Her mind screamed. _Don't let him get away! What are you doing? _Artemis shut the voice out as she tried to think clearly. But her mind was too crowded and the next thing she knew, she was already speaking.

"I am not disrespecting Wally like that." She said defiantly. "I refuse." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to put them back. Kaldur's eyes widened before any fight he had left his body, the spark extinguishing in his eyes. Lights out. _No!_ Her mind shouted. But it was too late. Her words hung between them like a heavy curtain. And there was no lifting it.

"Then I guess there's no point of you being here, is there." He said quietly. Artemis bit her lip as the full weight of his words sat right on top of her chest. She wanted to apologize or fine something—_anything_—that made this right. But she knew there was nothing left to say. So she turned wordlessly back to the cabin to get her things.

Kaldur turned away as she walked back, refusing to follow her. It was hard to breathe as he realized her choice. She chose Wally. That was her finally decision. He closed his eyes as he thought of all the people he had lost in the last five years of his life. His first love, his best friend, his father…he wondered if he was destined to care about people that would only leave him. But this…this was a pain he wasn't use to. It hurt worst than the rest. It mattered more than the rest. But as bad as it felt, he knew he could endure. He had to. He walked farther down the beach before sitting down and watching the waves roll on the shore. Still, as strong as he was, he didn't turn around. He could take a lot, that fact being proved over and over again.

But he refused to watch Artemis walk away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

_Lonely, brokenhearted  
Life's not over  
I can start again  
while I'm lonely, brokenhearted  
It's a hurting thing to get over_

_-_Brandy & Wanya Morris_, Brokenhearted_

* * *

Kaldur didn't come back for another week. Artemis dreaded the day he would show up, wondering if she should apologize. And then she would be mad that she wanted to. All she wanted was a few day—_or weeks—_before they told the team they were together. She had good reasons to do so. It's not like she was going to keep their relationship a secret forever…right? But, much to Artemis' relief, she didn't see him the day he came back. Or the day after. Or the day after that…

Turns out, it would be a whole month before Artemis would see Kaldur again and they wouldn't run into each other randomly or even awkwardly. They would meet on the main floor of the Watchtower, preparing for a mission.

"Zatanna, M'gann, Supergirl: A hurricane just hit the south cost of Chile. There's already a team down but they need help with evacuations. Get going." Kaldur addressed the team. Artemis was surprised by how new his voice felt to her, now that she hadn't seen him in a month. Up until today, Black Canary had been assigning mission.

Beastboy, Tigress-" Artemis stopped breathing when she heard him say her name. He looked at her briefly before switching his gaze to Beastboy. But it was till long enough to give Artemis a chill down tot he base of her spine. "You will be coming with me. There's a hostage crisis in Paris. We'll have to enter quietly and get them out within the hour. Batman will give us instructions through the coms when we land. The rest of you will be on standby. Tigress, Beastboy, let's move." They nodded before going to the zeta tubes. The group fazed down to the outskirts of the city, changing their costumes to stealth mode.

"Sending you the co-ordinance now. Twenty hostages trapped in the Bank of the Seine. Five gunmen. Ten in all. Make this quiet. You have 34 minutes." Batman barked quickly into their ears. Kaldur checked his watch, noting the time and memorizing the layout quickly.

"It'll be best for us to enter on the south side. There's a vent that leads directly to the vault. Beastboy, I want you to sneak in and detain the thieves. Tigress and I will handle the gunmen. Then we'll release the hostages." Kaldur commanded quietly, both their gazes meeting quickly.

For a moment, everything seemed to slow as he looked at her. His eyes seemed to soften for the tiniest moment before returning to the cold, commanding stare. Artemis let out a small breath of relief. That wasn't awkward at all. Maybe things could go back to normal for us, she thought.

The group circles around the building. They quickly disarmed the two men guarding the back entrance and went in quietly. Kaldur pointed out the vent and Beastboy turned into a bug before flying in. Kaldur looked at Artemis for a moment and it reminded her back to the time they were "traitors." There was a look he gave her before they did something that was going to be hard or difficult for them to do, like he was doing now. He would stare into her eyes and silently ask, _are you ready? _And like every other time, she nodded. _Back to business_, she thought before following his lead.

* * *

An hour later they were beamed back to the base. Artemis was in high spirits. The mission was a success and there was no awkward tension between her and Kaldur. Everything was back to normal. Maybe she had been wrong to be so nervous. This is Kaldur after all. He just needed some time away from her. Artemis looked up and spotted Kaldur in the cafeteria with only a cup of coffee in front of him. She grabbed two apples from the line before walking over to him.

"Heads up." She said. Kaldur looked up, catching the apple she threw at him flawlessly.

"Nice catch." Artemis commented as she sat down next to him. "So you have to show me that move you did back on the mission. Is that part of some Atlantean martial arts you never told me about?" Kaldur looked at her for a long moment before getting up and walking away from the table. Artemis stared at him dumbfounded before following him.

"Hey!" she yelled. Kaldur kept a steady pace as he walked away from her. She jogged to his side before grabbing his arm to make him stop. "What was that?" Kaldur pulled his arm away, turning towards her. Artemis almost stepped back from the look in his eyes. It was like a dark night. They took everything in and gave nothing back. But more than that, his eyes were something she never thought they would be, even in his darkest moments.

Cold...frozen.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"I thought…" Artemis trailed off, completely thrown by his attitude.

"I meant everything I said on that island." Kaldur told her, taking a step closer towards her. "Just because I'm not avoiding you like the plague or being awkward on missions doesn't mean that everything blew over and that I'm fine. That I can just go back to being your friend or whatever I was before to you." His eyes softened as he looked down at her. "I gave you all had. I gave you more than I've ever given anyone else, including Tula. You said no, Artemis." Kaldur sighed before stepping away from her. "I'm your teammate. And I'm your leader. I'm not going to try and punish you because you can't return the feelings I have for you. But with that being said, I can't be your friend. I can't be anything personal to you." A hard lump formed in Artemis' throat but she cleared it, forcing herself to talk.

"So you're saying…" she trailed off.

"We're over." Kaldur finished. "And I mean it this time." A part of Artemis wanted to cry out and fight but what could she say? She told him no. And now she knew the price of that. So she just nodded instead. Kaldur turned and continued to walk away from her. Artemis bit her lip, feeling one stray tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. _Turn around,_ she told herself. _Turn around and walk back to your room. Don't look back. _And with all the effort she had left, she did just that.

* * *

Nobody noticed it at first. While they were prominent members, Kaldur and Artemis were also private and everyone knew that. And they each acted no differently than before. As far as anyone was concerned, nothing had changed.

But slowly people started to notice certain things. Like how Artemis and Kaldur never seemed to be in the same place anymore when at one point and time, they would be no farther than across the room from each other most days. Or, when they were together, they did talk but there was something different about it. Nobody could put their finger on it but it wasn't the same.

But one person could see it clear as day.

There was distance between them. No tension or frustration just pure distance. The kind that you have when there is nothing left to say and nowhere else to go. It was then Zatanna felt it was time to interfere.

* * *

"Ugh I hate the rain." Raquel complained. Kaldur looked out of the window to the storm outside, the droplets bashing against the window aggressively. Though he knew it was going to rain, he didn't know it would be like this. It looked like the sky was trying to flood the city. Strangely enough, he thought of waves when he looked at the clouds. The image of fish darting past the window stayed in his mind as he spoke.

"I like the rain." He said. "It's my favorite kind of weather."

"All the water reminds you of the ocean?" Raquel asked.

"Something like that." He murmured. "I should go."

"You don't want to wait for the storm to die down?"

"I'll be fine." He said easily. Raquel tilted her head curiously, noticing the twinkle in his eyes.

"When was the last time I saw you smile?" Raquel asked. Kaldur tensed at the question. "I can't remember. I knew it was before you left but…the only time I can think of is New Years over five years ago. When we beat Vandal Savage."

"I'm not a cheery person." He told her evasively.

"True. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be happy."

"I'm fine. But I am content to know you're happy." He said, gesturing to her wedding ring. She gazed at it fondly before looking back at him.

"Thank you." Raquel said. "But I still worry for you. You should know that."

"And now I do." He said, sparring a small smile before standing up. He kissed her forehead in a friendly way before walking outside. He walked calmly towards his car. He drove aimlessly through the almost deserted streets. It wasn't till he looked around that he realized where he was.

Artemis' neighborhood.

He spotted the Audi parked in her driveway and, for a moment, he had the urge to hijack the car and speed through the city like she did once before. Except that time they were avoiding a storm. Now he only wished he could enjoy it with her again but it was too late for thoughts like that. His mind flashed back to the dream he had last night, staring Artemis and the rain…

_"Kaldur, we have to get up." Artemis giggled, as she tried to get out of the bed they were in. But Kaldur pulled her to him and buried his face in her shoulder._

_"Not yet." He mumbled. He heard the sound of thunder and rain hitting the window behind him. The sound was comforting. _

_"You know we have to get up eventually." Artemis told him. He ran his hand down her arm and she closed her eyes, relaxing under his touch._

_"Eventually." He whispered. "But not now." He felt Artemis sigh._

_"Okay." She relented. He didn't hesitate to pull her back to him, gently spooning her. Soon, he heard her breathing quietly in her sleep but he stayed up, comforted by the presence of the girl in his arms._

Kaldur jumped when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He contemplated not answering. _But it might be the league,_ he thought reluctantly as he looked to see who it was. He raised an eyebrow before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaldur." Dick greeted. "You doing anything right now?"

"No…" He trailed off, staring at Artemis' house. He wondered what Dick would say to him staying forlorn outside his ex-lover's house. _Now I'm just being dramatic, _he thought.

"Why don't come visit me for a while?" Kaldur sighed.

"Dick, I don't need someone to look out for me every second of the day. I'm fine, really—"

"Please?" He asked. "I could really use the company." Kaldur thought about for a moment. He hadn't seen Dick in a long time. It wouldn't hurt to catch up.

"Sure." He agreed reluctantly. "I'll be there within the hour."

* * *

"How's the team?" Robin asked as he placed a cup of tea in front of Kaldur.

"They're fine." Kaldur responded. "Although I hope you didn't invite me over to talk about the team."

"Well..." Dick trailed off, as he stirred his coffee. "Not the whole team. Zatanna told me that you and Artemis had a falling out." Kaldur raised an eyebrow but otherwise remained unfazed.

"And this is a topic of discussion because..." Dick sighed in frustration.

"Because you and Artemis are senior members. And I know how hard it's been with me quitting the team and I know that out of everybody, Artemis has had your back more than anyone else."

"And I have yet to hear the problem or reason for you bring this up." Kaldur said calmly but Dick could hear the annoyance at the edge of his tone. Dick looked up at his best friend.

"It goes back farther than after I left." He said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that something did happen between his best friend and his dead best friend's girlfriend. And if Kaldur's being this evasive..."Once you guys came back from the mission, something was different about you two. I don't know the extent of your relationship or what's happened between then and now but I know _something_ with a capital 's' has happened." Kaldur looked away, not saying anything. He closed his eyes for a moment. It seemed that no matter what he did, Artemis was determined to haunt him one way of another.

"The relationship between me and Artemis...has complicated beyond friendship." Kaldur admitted reluctantly. "And yes, it's more than likely what you think." Dick stared at Kaldur in disbelief.

"While Wally was alive?" Dick asked, trying not to sound to judgmental.

"Yes." Kaldur answered without hesitation. What was there to hide now? Dick hung his head as the weight of Kaldur's confession settled over him.

"Oh my goodness," He murmured. "This isn't good." He took a deep breath before looking at Kaldur. "Okay, so now what?" Kaldur shrugged.

"There is no now what." He said. "We're not together." Dick looked at his friend for a long moment. For the most part, Kaldur looked unfazed except for his eyes. They looked hurt.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Dick said. Kaldur held back a sigh as he stirred his now cold tea.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said. Dick nodded, switching the topic much to Kaldur's relief. They talked for a couple more hours before Kaldur left, claiming to be tired. Robin told him to visit more often before sending him on his way. Once Dick was sure Kaldur was far enough away, he made a call.

"You're right." He told Zatanna. "And he...he misses her. A lot. He won't say it but I know him."

"She's not the same without him. She's miserable." Zatanna said. "I mean we were training together and she wasn't even trying to fight me. She was just…there." Dick frowned.

"So now what?" Dick asked. "Artemis rejected him and if I had to guess, it was because of Wally."

"I don't know but something needs to happen. They need each other." Zatanna told him. Dick smirked.

"Since when did you become a matchmaker?" He teased.

"Shut up. I'm only doing this for them." Zatanna said, falling silent for a moment. Dick waited patiently for her to say what was on her mind. "...I know this is hard for you, Dick." Dick sighed.

"Kaldur deserves to be happy. It's not the ideal circumstances but who am I to judge?"

"A human. They're so judgmental." Zatanna teased. Dick chuckled. "But it's not like you can control who you fall for, right?" she asked quietly. Dick was quiet for a moment, thinking back to his brief relationship with Zatanna before looking at the picture on his coffee table of him and Barbara. He was happy with his relationship with Barbara but his heart jumped when he heard Zatanna's voice in his ear. That hasn't changed in five years. He wasn't sure he wanted it to.

"Right." He agreed just as quietly, knowing she would understand the confession. "Good night, Zatanna."

"Goodnight Dick." She told him before hanging up. He placed his phone down and sighed once again in the air of the quiet apartment. If only Kaldur knew how well he understood his situation…but Dick was a lot better at keeping his secrets.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... ;) just a tiny Zatanna and Nightwing tease. One more chapter left.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

_Darlin' take my hand  
Realize we're on the same team  
Try to understand that I'm not your enemy  
Let's work it out  
Give and take or  
Agree to disagree cuz  
This ain't the way love supposed to be_

-Jeremy Passion Feat. Tori Kelly, _This Ain't The Way_

* * *

Artemis was lying down on her bed, flipping through one of the few books on her bookshelf. She blew the hair out of her face, trying not to die from boredom. She had trained, eaten, and showered and was back in her room. Most people were away on mission or at home. So she was forced to suffer through her bored alone. She wished that there were some kind of excitement happening.

But you know what they say: be careful what you wish for.

Artemis sat up at the sounds of rushing footsteps. She could hear muffled shouting from the hall. She tensed. That was never a good sound, especially in a place with heroes. She opened the door and flurry of activity assaulted her as a crowd passed her. She turned, watching them round the corner when she spotted a familiar face.

"Zatanna!" Artemis shouted. The magician turned to her.

"_Tropelet_." Zatanna said. Artemis jumped back as she appeared directly in front of her.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked anxiously. Zatanna bit her lip nervously.

"It's not good." Zatanna told her. Artemis' heart sped up, her mind starting to go into worst-case scenarios.

"What's not good?"

"Critical." Artemis' eyes widened.

"Who?" Zatanna frowned and swallowed nervously. That's when Artemis knew it was really bad. Who could it be? Beastboy, Conner, M'gann?

"It's Kaldur." Artemis' eyes widen and bolted out the door.

She sprinted down to the main landing bay faster than she's ever gone. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. Her mind raced to the last two years of her life with Kaldur. She even thought back to the first day she met him. She had no idea back then that he would be so important to her. Shoot, even when she figured out that he was, she denied how much. She pushed him away over and over again because she felt too guilty…and because she was scared. _Yes, I was scared,_ she admitted to herself. _What if I was actually happy with him? What if we worked? What if we were better than Wally and me? Did I deserve him? Did he deserve me?_

But now she wasn't sure if she would ever know the answers to those questions. Now it could be too late to tell him that she regretted the choice she made. If she lost him…it would be too late for her to tell he means everything to her now. _If I lose him…If I lose him…_she couldn't even finish the thought.

"Kaldur!" She yelled as she charged into the landing bay. She searched frantically through the faces of the team until she found his. He was looking calmly at her. She let out a breath of relief. Before running over to him "Kaldur…" She trailed off as she saw Black Canary bandaging his arm. Only his arm. "What…?"

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Black Canary asked her. Artemis stared at Kaldur in confusion before looking at the rest of the team. Other than a few bruises, they were fine, all looking at her in concern. There was no stampede of doctors and senior members like she heard. Not even Zatanna was she was so sure…

"Tigress," Artemis snapped her attention back to the present where nothing was wrong.

"They-they said you got hurt." Artemis said. "I thought…"

"I'm fine." Kaldur said with a shrug. "Just a bad cut."

"They said you were critical!" Artemis snapped, furious that he was so calm when she had been so worried. Kaldur was taken aback by her outburst. He stood up slowly, his hands up defensively.

"There must have been some miscommunication." He told her. "I'm fine." Artemis looked away. She was still breathing hard from her run. She felt tears pricking her eyes from the wave of emotions that assaulted her in the last ten minutes. She felt Kaldur put his hands on her shoulders. "Artemis…"

"The last time you were in critical condition, you were brain damaged." She said harshly, finally meeting his gaze. Kaldur raised an eyebrow at her sudden anger when he spotted the unshed tears in her eyes. His eyes softened, realizing how worried she must have been. "Or did you forget?" She snapped before shrugging him off and walking out.

"Artemis!" He followed after her, jogging a bit to catch up. He grabbed her arms. "Artemis, stop." She struggled in his hold.

"Get off of me." She gritted through her teeth.

"Not until you talk to me." She stopped as a couple team members passed them. She walked up to a window, staring out in space so she didn't have to look at him. "Why you so upset?" Kaldur asked. Artemis stubbornly stayed silent. "Artemis, are you okay?"

"No I'm not!" She exclaimed, turning to him. She took a calming breath before closing her eyes, fighting back tears. "When I heard that you had been hurt, I thought…that if I lost you…" She felt a couple tears escape and wiped them away stubbornly. Kaldur didn't move to touch her yet, knowing that it would only maker her feel weaker. She would just walk off he did so he waited to hear the rest of what she had to say.

"I would've lost you and you would never know that I regret the choice I made." She confessed in a broken whisper. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face but her eyes were strong and stubborn. "I should've said yes to you. And you could've died never knowing that. You could've died thinking that I didn't love you." Kaldur looked away, not sure what to do with her honesty. Artemis turned back to the window. She didn't even know why she told him that. It had been too late for her to say those words but for one moment it seemed like the most important thing in the word to let him know. She felt Kaldur touch the back of hand hesitantly before taking it.

"Now I do." He whispered. He watched as the fear and relief clashed inside her, causing her tears to increase. He pulled her to his chest as she broke down. He rubbed her back soothingly, whispering that it would be okay. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead, wiping away tears with his fingers.  
"_Symbiosis_." He murmured against her skin. Artemis pulled back, wondering if she heard him right. He stroked her face gently as he gazed into her eyes. "I know we have been hard on each other but only because we refuse to see that we are still broken in a way that goes deeper than our bond. But we need to stick together. We have to help each other repair. Slowly…that's the only way we're going to get through this. Okay?" She nodded before laying her head back on his chest. She sighed at the sound of his strong heartbeat.  
"_Symbiosis_." She agreed.

* * *

The moment it happened, nobody saw it coming.

It had been about six months since Artemis' scare and while everyone was confused where it came from, they were relieved that it made everything back to normal. They didn't even realize how bad it was until it wasn't. Suddenly, there wasn't an emptiness Finally someone could eat lunch with _both_ Kaldur and Artemis without it being a hassle or subtly awkward. This was exactly what Bumblebee, Beastboy, and Supergirl were doing when it happened.

They were all chatting about a topic that wasn't important but debatable. Kaldur was making a point and Artemis was arguing the other side, not realizing they were going back and forth between Atlantean and English. Kaldur made Artemis laugh and he smiled at her fondly. Then he reached out, tilted her chin up and kissed her. It was gentle and natural with just enough pressure for her to feel everything he wasn't saying out loud. Artemis smiled against his lips as he pulled away

"Whoa!" Beastboy said loudly. "Where did that come from?" Artemis smiled as she tried to fight off a blush before she looked at him pointedly, silently asking the same question.

"Since when did you guys get together?" Bumblebee asked. Artemis and Kaldur looked away from each other, trying to figure out the answer.

"Um…" They said simultaneously.

"A while." Kaldur answered. Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Fairly new." She added, trying not to smirk. She felt Kaldur take her hand under the table. She intertwined their fingers.

"Wow…that's great!" Supergirl said. "You guys are totally cute together!"

"Wait this isn't a part of some kind of mission or experiment, is it?" Beastboy asked skeptically. Artemis gave him a deadpanned look. He's really going to have to get over that.

"No." She told him. She looked out the corner of her eye to see someone staying a few feet away with a smirk on her face. "I'll be right back." She said before getting up and walking over to Zatanna who was looking triumphant.

"And what are you so smug about?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms. Zatanna shrugged innocently.

"I'm just glad to hear the news. Cassidy's right. You guys are cute." Zatanna told her.

"Mhmm," Artemis said. "By the way, I never thanked you for the stampede." Artemis looked at her pointedly. Zatanna's smirk widened into a smile.

"Okay, fine. I faked it so you would actually talk to Kaldur." Zatanna admitted. "I know it must have been really scary but I couldn't think of anything else and you two need some kind of push!" Artemis looked at her with mock disapproval before hugging her friend tightly. Zatanna was shocked at first but quickly hugged her back.

"Thank you." Artemis said sincerely. She pulled back and pointed at Zatanna. "But that is the last time you interfere with my love life! Next time work on your own."

"Hey!" Zatanna said with a pout. "There's nothing wrong with being single." She said crossing her arms defensively. Artemis placed a hand on her hip and looked at her friend with a smirk.

"You know, at this rate, I'll be hearing about you and Nightwing going on vacation in a couple of years." Artemis laughed as Zatanna's eyes widened almost comically.

"How—"

"Trust me, you're isn't the only ones who can notice things. Tell me, does you're stomach still twist up when you talk to him on the phone?" Artemis teased, remembering how Zatanna use to gush over Nightwing they first dates years ago. Zatanna shoved her back towards the table.

"Shut up." She murmured. Artemis laughed before heading back. Zatanna thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Yes." Artemis turned around to look at Zatanna, who shrugged. "Every time." Artemis smiled smugly but didn't say anything. She would let Zatanna and Nightwing work that one out on their own. Who knows what would happen with those two. Artemis sat back down next to Kaldur, noting that the table was empty.

"What was all that about?" Kaldur asked with a relaxed smile. Artemis shrugged.

"Girl stuff." She said before poking his chest. "But you and me have things to talk about."

"Yes." Kaldur agreed.

"You kissed me." She said.

"I did."

"That's the first time you kissed me since we made up."

"I know."

"Why?" Artemis asked. Kaldur shrugged.

"It felt right." He told her. "And I know Batman will say that dating within the team leads to nothing but disaster, hurt feelings, being distracted in the field, blah, blah, blah." Artemis giggled as Kaldur rolled his eyes. Kaldur smiled before moving her hair behind her ears and cupping her face affectionately. "But we already went through that. So what else is there to be afraid of?" Artemis thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. There wasn't much else that could really intimidate them anymore. She raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"And doing it on the spot like that?"

"Added bonus," he reassured her. She giggled before sighing.

"Okay. But if we're going to do this, we need to be on the same page about things all the time, like retiring and living together and things like that. And we have to be partners." She looked away with a pained look on her face. "If I lost you…" Kaldur stroked her face gently before kissing her forehead.

"If you lost me, you would move on." He told her. "You have to. That's life, Artemis. And I know it would be hard but that's what you would have to do. But understand that I will fight with everything I have protect you and to come back to you. No more fear, okay?" Artemis looked at him in amazement before relaxing against his shoulder.

"_Symbiosis_." She said.

"_Symbiosis_." He told her before kissing her once more, sealing the promise. She smiled against his lips and still was when he pulled away. Then she sighed and stood up with her hand out to him.

"Come on, let's go tell Batman and J'onn." She said. He took her hand and stood up. He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her temple. "And Diana. And Superman…and Hawkgirl and Green Lanturn. Man, this is going to be so awkward!" Artemis admonished while Kaldur laughed. She shook her head but relaxed in his embrace, not realizing that every step they took was in sync.

* * *

_Many years later…_

Artemis lounged on the beach chair beside Kaldur who was doing the same. The sun felt nice on her soaked skin and the view in front of her was captivating. Nothing but white, powder sand and blue-green water stretched out for miles in front of her.

"We better not come back with more kids after this." She mumbled, languid under the sun. Kaldur chuckled quietly.

"You know if we do, you have to love it all the same." He replied, not opening his eyes.

"True," She said, turning to him. "But I like the amount we have now. Plus theirs one I've been neglecting lately." Kaldur opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. She just smirked before leaning over to kiss him sweetly. He shook his head with a bemused smile. He never understood why "baby" was a term of endearment among humans. But he would be lying if he said it didn't make him smile every time.

"I wish we could go to Atlantis." Artemis said, staring out into the ocean. "Me and the kids. But unfortunately I can't handle the pressure down there."

"You forgot Dick's present already?" Artemis looked at Kaldur confused. She thought back to their anniversary party a few days ago. She remembered him giving her a gift bag. On the inside there was some weird type of clothing she never saw before.

"_What is this?" _she asked at the time. Dick gave his I-Know-Something-You-Don't smile.

"_A wet suit._" He told her. _"Have fun." _Artemis' eyes widen in realization.

"A wet suit?" She asked tentatively.

"Specially designed to handle the water pressure." He said. "It's some miles out from here but I borrowed a submarine from the king." Kaldur leaned back, closing his eyes again. "We're expected in three days time." Artemis launched herself out of her chair into his lap.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, pulling him to her. "We're going to Atlantis!"

"Yes," He said with a grin before pulling back. "But there are some things I need to tell you before we go."

"Okay," Artemis said, listening intently while quelling the urge to jump up and down excited. _I'm going to Atlantis!_

* * *

"That was strange. Fun but…strange." Artemis commented when they were walking to their room. "This suit is handy but it's not fun being the only astronaut at the table."

"All things considered, you didn't stick out much." Kaldur said. "They are understanding of the circumstances. Although, I did not realize how much you're Atlantean has improved until now."

"Almost speak it better than English," Artemis joked dryly as they entered their suite. As soon as the doors shut, the water began to drain from the room. Artemis looked at Kaldur in shock, the air mask automatically tucking itself back in the suit so she could breath regularly.

"A room with no water?" Kaldur shrugged.

"For guests who breathe oxygen. You are not the first."

"Oh," Artemis responded, touching the bed curiously. It was dry. _I could get use to this,_ she thought. She pressed a button and her suit began to retract itself until it was a simple pair of gloves. This was Artemis' favorite feature, glad easy it was to take it off. She removed the gloves, leaving her in a tank top and shorts. She turned to where Kaldur was, finding him staring at her. She put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" she said.

"I want to try something," Kaldur said suddenly.

"What?" Artemis asked. He held out his hand. She took it and he led her to another room. There was a small pool in the middle of the floor along with a pair of sinks and a toilet. Artemis tried to figure out why Kaldur led her to the bathroom. He stepped into the pool.

"Kaldur, we just got done being wet for hours." She complained. It had been a long day. With the big welcome committee, Kaldur showing her around all day, watching sorcery classes, and dinner with Aquaman, Artemis was bone tired. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Just for a few more minutes, please?" He asked innocently. She sighed before removing her clothes and walked into the pool, which she was sure doubled as a bathtub. She stood in front of Kaldur. He took her hand in his.

"Hold your breath," he said before going under the surface of the water. She followed, glad that it wasn't salt water. Her eyes were still red from earlier. Artemis wasn't sure how long they stayed under, staring at each other but soon enough her lungs began to burn for air, bubbles escaping her mouth. Before she could move to stand, Kaldur cupped the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him. He sealed his lips over hers. Slowly, he breathed out, the air from his mouth going into hers. Artemis pulled away and stood up gasping.

But not for air; she was gasping in shock.

"Did you just…?" Artemis sputtered as Kaldur rose to the surface. Kaldur nodded with a small, satisfied smile on his face.

"Something equivalent to your CPR." He explained. "My gills filter the water for oxygen. I was curious. I wasn't sure if it would work or not…"

"I could breathe." Artemis replied in awe. Kaldur nodded, just as amazed. Artemis smiled. "Let's do that again." Kaldur chuckled at her excitement.

"Okay," He agreed. Both immediately plunged under the water again.

* * *

The End!


End file.
